Forgiveness Is A Virtue
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: ORIGINALLY CALLED FRIENDS FOREVER. Mitchie and Shane are best friends in the Orphanage. but what happens when Shane is adopted, and Mitchie is left alone. then they see each other at camp rock. will there be happy ending?
1. Friends

**This is my first camp rock fanfic, so it might not be that good. It would help if you give some constructive criticism. (Reviews) please?? Umm, if you are a Danny phantom fan, or a twilight fan check out 4kitty101's stories. She's on my favs list if you want to check her out. Please do.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all of this. Sadly.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

Hi, I'm Mitchie. Let me explain. My name USED to be Michelle Demetria Torres. Keyword USED. Now my name's just Michelle Demetria. I'm no longer a Torres. One day two years, I went to bed in the Torres's house, and woke up here. The mercy Orphanage. I'm not sure why my parents put me here, but I don't care. I have an awesome friend here.

"Mitchie! Hurry up!" Shane called.

Well, as you might have guessed, Shane is my best friend. He used to be Shane Josiah Miller, but when his parents died in a car crash, he was sent here. Now he is just Shane Josiah.

"…..7…8….9…10!!! READY OR NOT!! HERE I COME!!!"

I yelled.

Just so you know, I'm 7, and Shane is 8.

I looked EVERYWHERE for Shane, but I couldn't find him. He's always good at hide-and-seek.

"I give up!" I yelled as I plopped down under our favorite tree.

That's when snickering coming from above me. I looked up, and saw Shane sitting up in the tree.

"Shane Josiah! Get down here!" I yelled

"Yes mother." He mocked.

He climbed down the tree and sat next to me, putting his arm around me.

"So Mitch, what do you want to do today?"

I put my head on his shoulder, "umm…..I don't know…….wait…I know!! WE COULD GO GET ICE CREAM!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Ok."-He laughed-"let's go ask."

"Race ya!" I yelled.

"You're on!"

Then we took off running.

Of course, I was REALLY fast, so I beat him.

"Ha ha I beat you." I said as I danced around.

"Nuh uh…I let you win…."

"Uh huh, sure….. Let's go talk to Miss Foch."

"MISS FOCH!"

"Yes dears?" she said.

"Can you take us to go get some ice cream??" I asked.

"Ok….go get ready."

"Yay!!!!!!!" Me and Shane yelled at the same time.

When we got to the ice cream shop, I ordered my favorite. Cotton candy ice cream. It was also my favorite color. Blue.

After….um…thirty minutes, we were back in the car going back to the orphanage.

"Children,"-Miss Foch said as we pulled in the driveway-"we have some people who are looking to adopt, so I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Miss Foch, can you tell them that they can't adopt me without adopting Shane, or vice versa?" I said.

I looked at Shane and he looked sad, I wonder why.

"I'm sorry, I can't." she said.

"What??"

"Mitchie, a family is coming to adopt Shane in two weeks. They're not coming to look, they're coming to adopt. I tried to tell them that you two were a pair and that you couldn't be split up, but they said they didn't want a daughter."

"S-s-so what your s-s-saying is that S-s-s-Shane's being adopted without me??"

"I'm afraid so honey."

I burst out of the car and ran up to my room and locked the door.

"Mitchie…..Mitchie…..please open the door."

"Go away Shane!"

"Mitchie, lets just talk about this okay?"

"Okay…" I said as I opened the door.

"Mitchie, I knew that telling you this would be hard but,-"

"You knew about this?!?!?!"

"Umm…yes..."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I knew you would act like this."

"I don't want you to leave me Shane. You're my only friend."

"Like I want to leave you Mitch. I have no choice. I even tried to persuade them into adopting you too, but they said brother's and sister's fight, and that they don't like fighting. Then I told them that you and I never fight, but they wouldn't believe me. Trust me Mitchie, I have tried and tried and tried to get them to adopt you with me, but they won't budge."

"We only have two more weeks together, so we better make the best of it."

I said as a pulled Shane out of my room.

"Okay, why don't we go outside to our tree?"

"Okay."

We went out side and sat under our tree.

Shane pulled out a pocket knife, and carved into the tree:

_Shane & Mitchie_

_Best_

_Friends_

_Forever_

"We will always be friend forever Michelle."

Shane only called me Michelle when he was dead serious about something.

"We will Shane." I replied.

Me and Shane sat outside under our tree until it was time to go to bed.

Normally, I know what to expect about what tomorrow, but for once, I have no clue.

_____________________________________________________________

**Well, there is the first chapter!!!!! Yay…..please review **

**Pwetty pwease!!!!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	2. Goodbye's

**Here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Once again, 4kitty101 ROCKS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, it belongs to Disney.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV (two weeks later)**

The Family that's going to adopt Shane will be here in two hours.

"Shane!!!!!!!! Lets go outside!!!" I yelled.

"Coming!"

We went to our special tree and sat down. My head on his shoulder, and his arm around my shoulders.

"Mitchie, I'm going to miss you so much, so I want to give you this." He said.

He put something around my neck, and fixed the clasp.

I looked down, and on my neck was a diamond necklace in the shape of an M. (**PICTURE ON PROFILE!) **

"Shane, this is beautiful, is this real diamond?"

He nodded.

"But how did you get this?"

"I know my sources. I really am going to miss you Mitch."

"Wait here!" I yelled as I ran back inside and upstairs. I grabbed my oval locket (**picture on profile**) and ran back outside.

"Shane,"-I said even though I was out of breath,-"I want you to have this." I said as I gave him the locket. He opened it and inside was a picture of him and me sitting together under this tree.

"Thank you so much Mitchie." He said as he hugged me.

"You're very welcome."

Then Miss Foch came out with two other adults.

I could already feel the tears falling down my face.

"Shane, it's time to go!" Miss Foch said.

Shane looked over at me, "Mitch, don't cry. It will be okay." He said as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

Me and him got up and went toward his new family.

"Come on Shane. It's time to go." The lady said.

"Goodbye Mitchie, I'll miss you so much." Shane said as he hugged me.

When the lady saw us hugging, her eyes softened, and she looked sad. Maybe even guilty because she split us up.

She whispered something to the man.

"No, I told you I don't want a daughter!" he said.

The woman looked at me apologetically.

Then it dawned on me. She was trying to convince her husband to buy me too.

The man stepped forward, and grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him to the car.

"Goodbye Mitch!" he yelled.

"B-b-bye!" I managed to say even though I was crying real hard.

"I'm sorry." The woman said before leaving.

"Mitchie,-"Miss Foch said but I cut her off by running up to my room and locking the door.

"Mitchie, please come back downstairs and eat dinner!"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Mitchie, you need to eat dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!"

And I stayed in my room the rest of the night. Crying.

Because my best friend was gone forever.

_____________________________________________________________

**Sorry it is short.**

**Please please please please review**

**Cookie Question: why did the woman try to convince her husband to buy Mitchie too?**

**Please review**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	3. Silence

**I was bored, so I rote the next chapter!**

**The cookie goes to….. (Drum roll)**

**ThisismeJC**

**Kjw18**

**Alittlebitlonger95**

**Here is your cookie (::)**

**The answer was: she wanted a daughter, plus she felt bad for splitting them apart!**

**Disclaimer: remember! I don't own Disney!!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

Yesterday, Shane was taken away from me. Forever.

Most of the time, I just sit under our tree and cry.

I know Miss Foch wants to help me, but no one can help me now.

I no longer have any friends.

I subconsciously grabbed my necklace he had given me.

I looked down, and smiled at it, knowing I would never forget my friend.

~:):(:~NEXT MONTH~:):(:~

I climbed up our tree for the first time. I never climbed it before, because I was scared I would fall, and that would freak Shane out. But I no longer have a Shane, so who cares if I fall. I don't.

"MITCHIE! COME EAT DINNER!" Miss Foch yelled.

I climbed down the tree, and walked inside, and ate my dinner in silence.

_FLASHBACK_

_(The day Shane left)_

_I was crying in my room when a lady came in._

"_Hello Michelle, I'm a therapist. Can we talk?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Can we?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Mitchie? Why aren't you answering her?" Miss Foch asked._

"_BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE!!" I yelled before storming out of my room and outside to our tree._

Ever since then, I haven't talked to anyone. SOMETIMES I would talk to Miss Foch, but I whispered it, and it wasn't much either.

People came and went. People would adopt me, thinking they could help me, but eventually I ended up back here. I remember when I was with that one family for only thirty minutes. Ha….that was….interesting.

_FLASHBACK_

_The Brosser family came to pick me up, cause they were adopting me._

_We got to there house, and it looked………nice...i guess._

_It was obvious they were only middle class._

_I went inside and sat on the couch staring at the wall._

"_Michelle!!!! Come play a board game with us!"_

_I kept silent._

"_Michelle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said come play a board game with us!!!"_

_I didn't move._

"_MICHELLE DEMETRIA BROSSER!! GET HER NOW, OR I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE!"_

_I didn't move again, so she packed up my stuff and drove me back here._

Yippy! They were a fun family, I thought with sarcasm.

Why did Shane have to be adopted without me?? Why?? Why?? Why??

I looked at the tree I was sitting under,

_Shane & Mitchie _

_Friends_

_Forever_

I smiled, forever, I thought.

_____________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's so short!! Oh well…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. I Miss You Too

**Well, I have had some reviews telling me to make the chapter longer, so I will add more detail to them, and MAYBE another POV. Ooh!.......guess what?.............I got to take my earring out today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I recently got them pierced. I tell you, that was definitely the longest six weeks of my life. **

**Well, I'm not sure if I should continue this story, because I don't think I write that well for my age (age is on profile) so if you don't want me to discontinue it, please review saying you don't want me too. I don't want to discontinue it if you don't want me too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…….but hey, I girl can dream.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Shane's POV (7 years later (Mitchie is 14, Shane is 15))**

The music business is……fine……… I guess.

Okay, I lied. It sucks to not have Mitchie here.

When I was adopted by the grays, I met my best friends, Nate and Jason.

Two years later, we formed a band. The next year, we got a record label to sign us. And here we are now, the biggest pop band in the world.

I always told Mitchie that WE would form a band, and WE would get famous together. Mitchie was always talking about how she would make it big. BUT NO! I become famous, and I formed a band.

Ugh, where is my LATTE?!?!

Here comes the guy with my Latte now.

"It's about time you got here." I spat.

"Uh….sorry sir."

"AHH! YOU IDIOT, I WANTED A SOY NON-FAT VENTI CHIA!

NOT THIS WHATEVER-YOU-CALL-IT!!!!"

I threw the cup on the ground and stormed off to my trailer.

Stupid Messed up Latte guy; I thought when I reached my trailer.

You know what; I don't care if I'm mean. When we were young, I was never mean, cause Mitchie would freak out. But I no longer have a Mitchie, so who cares. Not me.

That's the whole reason I do have a bad attitude, because me and Mitch were split up. THE ONLY REASON!

Stupid no daughter wanting gray family.

I hate you!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's POV**

Last year I heard about Shane becoming famous. Well at least he got his wish to become famous, while I'm stuck here in this rat hole.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast and watch hot tunes to see if Shane was on.

I reached for the remote controller, but couldn't find it.

I looked on the counter. Nope.

I looked on the floor. Nope.

I looked EVERYWHERE!

But then I realized I was sitting on it. Stupid me.

I turned on the TV and put it on hot tunes.

"Good morning America, I'm Lisa Chong, your reporter. Today where going live on the set of Connect 3's new music video, where the lead singer, Shane Gray, was reported to have flipped out when someone messed up his Latte.

We believe tha-"I turned it off not wanting to hear anymore of that.

Why is Shane so mean?? He was never mean when we were kids. Never.

Maybe he has changed?? No it can't be……can it?

I needed to think about this, so I went to our tree.

Why is he so mean?

I wonder if maybe if he wouldn't have been adopted, he wouldn't be mean.

Yeah, cause he is never mean around me.

But why did he have to be adopted in the first place?

Why? Why?? Why?!?!?!

It's not fair!! He gets a family and I don't!! Why? Why?? WHY???!?!?!?!

Why did they have to split us up?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Why??

I hate the gray family!! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!!!!!!!

By now I was crying way too hard to stop.

I opened my eyes, and saw that it was dark.

Crap! I fell asleep!!

I ran as fast as I could to the orphanage, but when I got there, the door was looked.

Crap!!!

Well, at least it's warm out here.

I trudged back to our tree and laid down once more, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shining.

I walked back toward the orphanage, and went inside to have breakfast.

"MITCHIE!! THERE YOU ARE! WHERE WERE YOU? WHERE YOU HURT? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME INSIDE LAST NIGHT? I WAS SO WORRIED!!"

"I fell asleep outside." I whispered into her ear.

"Well…okay…..just don't do it again. Okay?"

I nodded, and went to fix myself some breakfast.

I fixed myself some eggs, and sat down at the table and turned on hot tunes. Again.

"We have a confirmation from Shane Gray that the reason for his bad boy attitude is that when he was young, he was split up from his best friend."-I dropped my fork.-"there you have it America, he's mean cause he lost his friend."

I'm causing Shane's attitude?

Me?  
He's a jerk, cause he misses me?  
He misses me??????

Well, duh. I miss him, so I guess he would miss me too.

But he should be enjoying life, shouldn't he??

I picked up my necklace, looked at it and said, "I miss you too Shane."

_____________________________________________________________

**It is a little longer, I think. Well? What do you think?????**

**Rocks or sucks?? Please review!!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ

**Sorry this is only an authors note. I am note discontinuing this story, since you guys don't want me to. But right now I'm having writers block.**

**I don't want Shane to come back just yet, but I don't know what should happen. Please give me some ideas!!! Thank you so much!!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	6. Family

**Okay, so after some AWESOME reviews from you guys, my story is going to change quite a bit. Hint: the grays don't adopt Mitchie. But she will meet them somehow!! So be prepared for some drops, turns, and loops! (Like a rollercoaster) 4kitty101 rocks!!!**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? I don't own this, it belongs to Disney. I just have an overactive imagination.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV (age 14)**

I've been thinking lately, and maybe I do need to talk to someone, but I need to get to know them first.

"Mitchie!" Miss Foch yelled.

I went into the living room where she was.

"A family is coming to adopt you today, and they said they don't care if you don't talk, and that they won't give up on you."

"Miss Foch, have you told them why I don't talk?" I whispered.

"No sweetheart, I thought I would let you tell them about that."

"Thank you, but first I'll need to be able trust them."

"Of course honey, now go get packed."

I ran upstairs, happy for the first time in years.

I packed everything I had into….wait let me count…..one…two…three….four suitcases! Sorry, I'm still not good at

Math.

I sat on my suitcase while I rested for a minute. Packing suitcases is not easy. How do people go on vacation three times a year?? I wouldn't. Its way too hard to pack. Maybe they hire someone to pack it for them?? _DING DONG!_

I ran downstairs to meet my new family. Miss Foch smiled when she saw me smiling.

She opened the door, led my family into the living room. My smile grew when I saw them. There was a beautiful woman, about 5'6 with long dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. The man was anything but plain. He also had dark brown hair, but he had green eyes, and he was roughly 5'7.

"Hi, I'm Emily Trutes; this is my husband, Mark. You must be Michelle?" The lady said.

I looked at Miss Foch, she smiled and said, "She prefers Mitchie, and like I told you, she doesn't talk to anyone but me, but she will talk to you once she warms up to you guys."

The man smiled and said, "Well, I'm sure she will, we also have a son, he's 15, and his name is Seth. Not to be rude or anything, but were kind of late for a meeting, so lets go Mitchie."

I smiled, picked up one suitcase, while everyone else picked one up, and headed outside. I almost dropped my bag when I saw the cars. There was a Volvo, and an Aston Martin Vanquish.

Mister Trutes smiled when he saw my reaction, "which car do you want to ride in?" he asked.

I shyly pointed to the Vanquish. He smiled, "I thought so. We can put your bags in the Volvo, and you can ride home with me in the Vanquish."

I put my bag in the Volvo, and then practically jumped into the passenger seat of the Vanquish. "Do you like speed?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Good, cause so do I." he said.

We raced down the highways, going close to one hundred. I smiled the whole way there. Sadly, when you drive really fast, you get to your destination quicker.

"Don't worry we have a huge go cart track in the back, and I've fixed the go carts to go over one hundred." He said when he saw my expression.

Wow, a go cart track in the back?!? They must be rich!

That's when I saw the house. It was five stories high. And it had a huge back yard, and sure enough, there were the go carts. The best thing was it was right off the lake.

We went inside, and they showed me to my room. It was three times the size of my old room back at the orphanage. I opened my closet. It was even bigger than my room!! And it was packed with clothes.

I went downstairs and heard noises coming from another room. I peeked in and saw Seth playing a video game. I slowly walked in, wanting to actually meet Seth. When he heard me coming, he paused the game, and turned around. He looked so much like Shane! "Hi, I'm Seth, but you probably already know that, and you are…?" I smiled, "Mitchie." I already liked him. "I thought you didn't talk." "I don't, but I feel like I can trust you." Wait did I just say that?? Now he's going to think I'm an idiot. "Good, I'm glad you can trust me." He smiled. That went better than I expected.

"Hey do you want to go on the go carts?" he asked.

"Sure!" "Let's go!" "Race ya!" I yelled. "You're on!"

But because I was still fast, I beat him. "Ha ha I beat you!" I said as I danced around. "Nuh uh…I let you win!" "Sure….. Let's go on the go carts now."

I chose the blue one, and he chose the green one.

We raced for hours and hours. I tell you, the speed was amazing.

"Dinner's ready!" Miss Trutes yelled.

"Race ya back!" I yelled.

We raced back to the house, and once again I won.

We sat down at the dinner table, and a chef came out with lobster.

After we all finished, I said, "Thank you Mrs. And Mister Trutes, but I'm really tired, so if you'll excuse me…."

"Umm…Mitchie, we consider you a part of this family now, so you can call us mom and dad. Oh and I'm glad you finally warmed up."

"Thanks guys. Good night mom, dad, and Seth." I yelled as I ran up to my room.

For the first time in years, I was finally happy, and I also fell into a dreamless sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think??? Rocks or sucks?? Do you like where I'm going?**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble~:):(:~**


	7. Concert

**I'm tired! Anywho, this is a new chapter! DUH!**

**(P.S. BY THE WAY, THEY AREN'T THE CULLENS!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, Disney does.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

"I win! Again!" I yelled.

Me and Seth were playing video games, and I kept winning by landslides.

"Not far, you cheated!" he yelled.

"How did I cheat?"

"Umm…..you just did!"

he pounced on me and began to tickle me.

"Stop!...I…..CAN'T ………TAKE……..IT!" I giggled.

"who is the best video game master" he asked.

"ME!!!"

he tickled me harder, "who is the best video game master?"

"Me?"

"Nope!"

"Fine…….you….are….the….best…video…game…master!"

he got off me, "Why thank you, my dear lady."

I rolled my eyes while I tried to catch my breath.

_DING DONG!_

"who's that?" I asked.

"The neighbors, come and meet them, they about our age."

We ran down the stairs, and opened the door to find our next door neighbors.

There were five of them, one that looked like a little pixie, with short black hair, and holding her hand was a tall, thin, male with honey blonde hair. Then there was a gorgeaous teen with long blonde hair, and holding her hand was a tall, muscular guy with dark curly hair. Then there was a guy with bronze hair that was all messed up. He was the only one without a girl.

"Hey guys! This is my new adopted sister, Mitchie. She's 14." Seth said.

"hi! I'm Alice Colden, I'm 13!" the little pixie said.

"I'm Jasper Gale, and I'm 15." The guy that was holding her hand said.

"I'm Rosalie Gale, and I'm 15." The georgeous blonde said.

"I'm Emmett Colden, and I'm 16" the guy that was holding her hand said.

"And I'm Edward Colden, and I'm 14." The guy with bronze hair said.

"Its nice to meet you all." I said.

"lets go outside to the go cart track." Emmett yelled.

"Race ya!" I yelled.

I started to run, and so did everyone else.

Edward was the closest one to me, so I thought I would show him just how I do.

I picked up speed, and bolted for the track.

I looked back at Edward, and saw that he was just staring at me with a bewildered expression. I laughed. This is too much fun.

I jumped into the blue car and got strapped in.

Emmett was third, "Dang girl, you sure can run. No one has ever beaten Edward."

"years of practice, Emmett, years of practice." I said.

I looked down at my necklace Shane had given me years ago.

I miss you so much Shane, I thought.

Alice hopped into the pink car, and Jasper got into the yellow car.

Emmett in the black car, Rosalie in the Purple car, Edward in the green, and Seth in the brown.

"You guys might want to strap up tight. Mitchie is one heck of a driver." Seth yelled.

I burst into laughter with everyone else.

"I'm serious!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at me, and I smiled wickedly.

Alice even looked scared.

"ready……Set……go!" I yelled.

I floored the petal, and took off. I bumped Emmett out of the way, earning a "HEY!" from him. I over took Alice and Rosalie and Jasper.

Looks like Edward was the only on left.

I speed up, and went directly behind him.

"Edward! Look out!" Emmett yelled.

Dang it! That plans ruined.

Edward looked behind him and saw me. He smiled devilishly, and came to an abrupt stop.

And me, being right behind him, ran straight into him.

We were both stuck In the middle of the track, so we started laughing.

We played like that for hours until Alice said, "Guys, I hate to do this, but Carlisle and Esme will get worried if we don't get home soon."

After goodbye's were exchanged, me and Seth headed back into the house.

"Mitchie! Seth!" Mom yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Come into the living room!"

we ventured into the living room, "yes mom?" I asked.

"Guess what, I know how you and Seth love Connect three, so I bought you both Front row seats, and back stage passes!"

I screamed, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much! Now I will finally be able to see Shane again!" I yelled.

"What do you mean by 'you will finally see shane AGAIN?'" mom asked.

"Well, I'll tell you a story. see, back when I was seven, and in the orphanage, I had one friend. and it was Shane. he was adopted by a family, obviously the grays, who didn't want a daughter. He gave me this necklace, and said that he would never forget me. I gave him a locket with a picture of us in it and, anyway, when he left, I vowed that I would no longer talk to anyone again, but a few years later, I wanted help, I wanted friends. I didn't want to push anyone out of my life anymore. That's why I talk to you guys. And, well, that's the whole story." I said.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry that happened, and we will always be here to help you. Oh! And I'm glad you will finally see Shane again." She said.

~:):(:~ at the concert~:):(:~

we ran to our seats when we first got there.

"This is going to be so awesome!" I screamed.

"Calm down Mitchie, I need my ear drums working, and you screaming is not helping."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I know your just excited abut seeing your friend again."

"did you know that you're the best older brother ever?"

"Yeah."

"Jerk."

"I resent that!"

"I was kidding!"

"Oh right."

The lights dimmed, and music started playing.

~:):(:~ two hours later~:):(:~

"Come on sis, lets go back stage now."

"Yay!" I yelled.

We went back stage, and was met by a security guard, "Authorization please." He asked.

We showed him our back stage passes.

"right this way." He said.

We followed him into a big room with two couchs. Me and Seth sat on one.

Jason, and Nate were the first to come out. We shook hands and entrouduced our selves.

"So Mitchie, what do you like to do?" Nate asked.

"well, um, I like listen, writing, and playing music."

"awesome!" Jason said, which made me giggle.

"um, guys were Shane?" I asked.

"He should be here any minute."

And with that, he came in.

I ran to him yelling, "Shane!"

He put his hands out before I could hug him. I looked at his hands in confusion, then I looked at his face. "Get away from me." He said.

"Do you even know who I am?!" I yelled.

"all I know is that just an over crazy fan."

What?

"You don't remember me?" I asked.

"Nope." He said popping his lips on the P.

my heart sunk. He doesn't remember me.

"you know what? I'm done. Come on Seth, lets leave." I said agitated, while pulling Seth off the couch.

When we got in the car, I started crying.

"Hey, its ok Mitchie."

"No its not, my own friend doesn't remember me."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shane's POV**

"he should be here any minute." Nate said.

I thought I should meet my "fan" who was waiting to meet me.

I walked in and the second a girl saw me, she ran towards me yelling, "Shane!"

I put my hand forward so she couldn't jump on me. She looked at me like I was crazy. "get away from me." I said in a dull voice.

"Do you even know who I am!?" she yelled.

"All I know is that your just some crazy fan."

But, the truth is that she did look familiar .

"You don't remember me?" she asked, looking defeated.

"Nope."

Which technically was the truth.

"that's it, I'm done. Come on Seth, lets go." She said leaving, but not before something silver around her neck caught my eye.

"Man, what have you done?" Nate asked, when the girl had left.

I shrugged and walked back to my dressing room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POOR MITCHIE!**

**By the way, her neighbors aren't really the cullens, the just resemble them. (they're not vampires either)**

**Please review!**

**  
~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	8. Camp Rock

**Randomness is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! woo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AKWARD!**

**4kitty101 rocks**

**disclaimer: Disney owns this!**

**(They are not the real Cullen's.)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I was laying down in my bed listening to music, still upset about the "Shane incident" that happened yesterday.

I picked up my guitar, and started play random **(A/N GO RANDOM!) **cords.

After thirty minutes, I had a whole song put together. I had began sing Random (**a/n go random!) **lyrics, so I decided to put it to music.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Okay…………..so maybe I was exaggerating a little, we weren't really in love, but hey, that's the beauty of a song.

"That was great Mitchie, but the neighbors just got here, so let's go and play." Seth said as he came into my room.

I followed him downstairs, and when I saw them, they burst into applause.

"That was great Mitchie!"

"Amazing!"

"Beautiful!"

"Good job!"

But the compliment I really concentrated on was Edwards, "That was perfect Mitchie."

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Let's go play!" Alice yelled.

I started to go towards the door, but Alice stopped me, "uh, uh uh, you and Edward stay here, you guys need some 'bonding time'"

They left, and I just stared at the floor, while Edward stared at me.

This was getting way too awkward, so I said, "do you want to go upstairs?"

"Sure."

We went upstairs and into my room. We sat on the bed and began asking questions. "So what's your favorite color?" Edward asked. "Blue and yours?"

"Blue."

"Umm…do you like music?"

"I was singing wasn't I?......kidding…yes I love music."

"Me too. What was that song called?"

"Umm, it was called don't forget."

"Did you write it?"

"Yes"

"Do you mind telling me what it's about?"

"No I don't mind. See when I was seven, and at the orphanage, I had one friend. Shane gray. But at the time, he was only Shane. We were split up, and yesterday I went to see him in concert, and I got to meet him backstage.

He didn't remember me, and said I was just an over-crazy fan."

I could feel my eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry 'bout it."

It went on like that for hours, when Alice stormed in, "time to go guys!"

Edward got off my bed, and looked at me, "bye Mitchie and I really am sorry."

They left and mom came in, "Sweetie, guess what!!!! You're going to camp rock!"

I screamed. Camp rock was THE music camp.

And it starts next week.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**whatcha think????? Remember, the coldens and gales are not really the cullens and hales. I was just having fun. And they're not vamps either. Hot or cold. Yes or no. In or out. Up or down.**

**Wrong or right. Black or white. Sorry about that! I was having fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	9. In A Canoe

**Just so you all know, Edward and Mitchie are JUST FRIENDS, but Alice wants more. Sadly, she won't get anything more than friends, so sorry Alice, but I'm the author.**

**4kitty101 rocks**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns these characters, except for the coldens and the gales. They belong to Meyers, I think. They're my little spin on the twilight characters.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I CAN'T WAIT TILL SATURDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I finally get to go to camp rock!!!!!!

Oh, I got to go, the neighbors are here.

~:):(:~ two hours later ~:):(:~

"Edward, guess what." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to camp rock this weekend!!!" I yelled.

"That's awesome Mitchie, but can you not scream, I need my ear drums."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hey, do you want to go out on the lake? We have canoes."

"Sure."

And with that, we ran outside and to the docks.

I hoped in the canoe, and got the oars set up, while Edward pushed up out on the lake.

We finally got out there, and we had nothing to do, so it became kinda awkward.

"So,"-Edward said breaking the silence.-"I want you to meet my girlfriend one day, I think you'll like her."

He has a girlfriend? My heart sunk. Great, how come ever guy that's great is taken?!?

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet her," I said putting on my fake smile, "umm….how come she never came over here with you guys?"

"Oh, she's on vacation at the moment, so yeah."

"Yeah."

"Umm……hey are you going to sing at final jam at camp rock?"

"How do you know about final jam?" I asked.

"I'm been there before; anyways you're avoiding the question. Are you going to sing?"

"Umm….I don't know, I get really nervous when I sing in front of people."

"You didn't sound nervous when you sang and we were here."

"That's cause I didn't know you guys were downstairs."

"Oh. Well I think you should sing. You'd definitely win final jam.

"Thanks."

"Mitchie!!!!!!!! Edward!!!!!!!!!" we heard Alice yelling.

"We better get going." Edward said.

We start to row back to shore, but we finally realized we were going in circles. "This is not working." I said.

"Then I will row, you steer."

It took us ten more minutes, but we finally made it back.

"Mitchie!!!! Edwa-"Alice stopped when she saw us, "hey guys, where were you?"

"In a canoe." I said.

"Ohh…..so….did you have……..fun?" she asked.

"That's it Alice, its time to go. Bye Mitchie!" Edward yelled as he pushed Alice along with him.

~:):(:~ later that night~:):(:~

I was busy packing for Camp rock, which was in the morning, when my cell phone buzzed.

I looked at the text message

_Have fun at Camp Rock Mitchie, and I do hope that you will sing at Final Jam._

_Good Luck,_

_Edward._

I smiled, put my phone away, and went to get changed for bed.

I climbed into bed, but had trouble getting to sleep, just cause I was so excited about Camp Rock.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm just using this as a filler, so yeah.**

**Please please please please review. Review to me are like birthday presents. And everyone loves birthday presents, so please review.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	10. Connect Three

**I'm tired!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, I'll shut up.**

**4kitty101 rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all these amazing characters, well, a few characters are mine cause I created them, but I'll tell you if they're mine.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock to find that it was six-thirty in the morning.

A got dressed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast, know the camp rock bus would be here at eight.

I got out the eggs and the frying pan. I greased the pan, and turned the burner on, along with hot tunes.

"We have learned from an anonymous source, that three special celeb guest will be teaching at camp rock." The TV said.

I took the eggs out of the pan and set them on a plate. Wow, celeb guest?!? That's awesome, I thought.

I finished my eggs, and ran upstairs to finish packing.

I looked at my phone, _1 new message_

The message said,

_Hey Mitchie, have fun a camp rock today._

_I know the celeb guest's that are teaching at camp rock, but I doubt you will want to know, and plus you HAVE to go to camp rock anyways. Just don't let them bother you, and have a great time. And I'll be at final jam to see you perform._

_Good luck,_

_Edward._

I smiled, thanks Edward.

That's when I heard the camp rock bus.

I bolted downstairs and opened the door, so the driver could take my bags.

"Have fun sweetie, and I love you."

"Love you too mom" I smiled.

"Bye Seth." I said hugging him.

"Bye Mitchie, and have fun."

When I got in the bus, all the seats were full, except for one, which already had a girl with shoulder length brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and pale blue eyes (**this is a character I made up…..MK, if you are reading this my friend, then you will know who that girl is. QUACK!), **then there was a girl with medium length curly brown hair, and green eyes.

I sat down next to then since I had no choice

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn." The girl with curly hair said.

"And I'm Gabrielle, but you can call me Gaby!" the other girl said.

"I'm Mitchie." I said quietly.

"We're going to be great friends!" Gaby said.

I smiled, "Yeah." I said, seeing as I really liked these too.

"Are you new here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you're going to love it!"

"So, what do you do? Do you dance, or sing? Caitlyn is going to be a music producer!" Gaby said bouncing.

I giggled, Gaby was so full of energy, "Umm, I sing."

"Me too!! But I'm not that good." Gaby yelled.

"What are you talking about Gaby? You're a great singer!" Caitlyn said.

"I can't wait to here you sing though, Mitchie!" Gaby said.

"Yeah, me either." Caitlyn said.

We talk like that the whole way there.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaby yelled.

We got out of the bus, and saw Camp Rock.

It was in the mountains, so there was a view. The trees were a perfect green, and the sky was a gorgeous pale blue, just like Gaby's eyes.

"Everyone! Over here please!" A lady yelled.

We gathered over were she was and she introduced herself, "hi everyone! I'm Dee, and this year at Camp Rock, we are going to have loads of fun! And we will also be joined by three special celeb guests! And here they are! Connect three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

The crowd went wild, but I froze. Connect three is here? The whole band??! That means Shane is here! I don't want to see him again.

I ran to my cabin, and slammed the door shut before crying on my bed.

Hours later, I heard the door open, "Mitchie, what happened to you?" Caitlyn asked.

I looked at her, "what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Okay, one, this is our room too, and second, we were looking for you, so stop avoiding the question. What happened to you?" she asked again.

I sat up, "It's a long story, so sit down. Okay when I was seven, I was in an orphanage. I had one friend, which was Shane gray. But at the time, he was only Shane. We were always together wherever we went. But one day, he was adopted without me. Then seven years later, I was adopted too, but by a different family. They bought me tickets to go see a Connect three concert, and they also bought backstage passes. When I and my brother went backstage, we met them, but Shane didn't remember me and said I was just an over-crazy fan. And now he's here, and I don't want to see him again." I said crying.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry we asked. We didn't know. And plus that kinda sucks that Shane just so happens to be here the week you just do happen to come to camp rock." Gaby said.

I really liked Gaby, she was crazy and full of energy, but she also had a sympathetic side to her.

"Hey, what's that?" Caitlyn asked, pointing to my necklace.

I looked at her, "Shane gave me this when we were young, and it was right before he was adopted, so I always wear it so I don't forget him. But now, I'm debating on wither or not to just take it off since he doesn't remember me."

"I think you should keep it on." Gaby said.

"Yeah." Caitlyn agreed.

"Hey guys, do you think I could have some alone time?" I asked.

"Sure." They said together.

They walked out, but minutes later the door opened again. I turned to see who it was. I froze when I saw who it was.

Connect three

_____________________________________________________________

**Shane's POV**

We walked out on stage when Dee called our names.

That's when I saw someone running away from the crowd.

I recognized her instantly, the over-crazy fan as I called her.

_____________________________________________________________

**Nate's POV**

"And we will have loads of fun this year due to our three celeb guests, Connect three!" Dee yelled.

We ran out on stage just in time to see a girl running towards her room, and it looked like she was crying. I gasped when I saw who it was. Mitchie.

We played a song for the crowd, but my mind was on Mitchie the whole time. Why would she run like that? Was it because Shane called her an over-crazy fan? I don't know but I will find out.

When the song ended, I grabbed Jason and told him what happened and that we were going to find out what was wrong, but we decided to leave Shane out of this one.

We walked over to Mitchie's cabin and saw two girls walking out of the cabin. I waved at them before entering her cabin.

She turned to see who it was, her eyes red from crying, and froze when she saw us, but relaxed when she didn't see Shane.

"Mitchie?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Mitchie? Please tell us what's wrong." I tried again.

She sat up, and patted the bed, signaling us to sit down, which we did.

"Umm…this is a really long story just so you know."-She began-"when I was seven, I was in an orphanage. I only had one friend, which was Shane."-OH GOD! She is Shane's long lost friend, but he doesn't even remember her.-"one day he was adopted without me. Seven years later, I was adopted to, but by a different family. Then you know what happened at the concert. And now, he's here. I don't think I can handle this. I'm not ready." She said crying.

"Mitchie, we have to tell Shane who you are!" I said as I jumped up.

"NO! …………no…….he has to figure this out for himself. But if he doesn't find out before final jam, you can tell him who I am." She said.

"You know, Shane really does miss you, he even said you were really pretty, but I didn't think you were this pretty." Jason said as she blushed.

"Thanks Jason." she smiled.

"Mitchie? If you ever need anything, you can ask us." I said.

"Thanks guys. Speaking of anything, do you think, maybe, I could get some alone time?" She asked.

"Course Mitchie." Me and Jason said as we left her alone.

When we were far enough away from her that she couldn't hear us, Jason said, "WE HAVE TO TELL SHANE!!!!!"

"We can't Jase, but we can give him hints." I said.

Jason smiled, "Awesome."

_____________________________________________________________

**What do you guys think?**

**Rocks or sucks?**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble~:):(:~**


	11. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe

**Ugh, sorry I didn't get this chappie out earlier. I'm not even gonna give an excuse.**

**4kitty101 rocks like always!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all these amazing characters (except Gaby, she is my character, I made her up)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

Today is going to be the worst day in the history of worst days. Want to know why? Because I have dance class today. Guess who's teaching it. Yep, Shane. I tried and tried all day yesterday to get brown to let me skip dance class, but no, he said and I quote, "is it because Shane's teaching?..........well love, don't worry, Shane is the sweetest guy ever."

Yeah sure, so sweet he forgot his own best friend.

"Mitchie…………….MITCHIE!!!!!!!" Gaby yelled.

I jumped up and looked at her, "Sorry, I kinda zoned out." I said.

"No kidding, you were just staring off into space for…..like six minutes straight." Caitlyn said.

"What were you thinking about Mitchie?" Gaby asked.

"Class."

"Why?"-Gaby asked, and then looked at her schedule-"oh, its cause Shane's teaching isn't it?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

_DING!!!!!! DING!!!!!_

"There's the bell, come on lets go!" Gaby said jumping up and down, totally forgetting that Shane was teaching.

I reluctantly got up and followed Gaby and Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitchie,"- I looked at Gaby-"don't worry about anything, Dance will be fine, we can stay in the back so Shane doesn't see you."

"Thanks Gaby." I smiled.

We walked through the door to find everyone else already there. We sat down in the back of the room just like Gaby promised.

"Okay guys, since today is the first day, we're just going to split into groups and just do a little free dance." Shane said.

Me, Caitlyn, and Gaby made our own little group.

"Hey Gaby, teach us that awesome move, the kick, ball, chain." Caitlyn said.

"Okay, it just goes like this, see kick…..ball……chain…"

I tried doing it, but in the process I fell down. I had no clue Shane had been watching us till I heard him laughing. I looked around and saw him laughing at the fact that I fell down.

"Jerk!" I said.

"Klutz!' he called before walking around the room again.

"Mitchie. Are you okay?" Gaby asked me as she helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm chipper." I said sarcastically.

The rest of the class was uneventful.

When we went back to our room, we found a note that said…………

_____________________________________________________________

**Nate's POV**

After talking to Mitchie, I knew we had to figure out how to get Shane to remember Mitchie. But how?!?!?!?

That's it! Clues!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Come on Jase, let's go find Shane." I said.

We found Shane in our cabin lying down on his bed, "Hey Shane!" Jason said.

Shane shot up from under the covers and said, "Go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe you should get up." I said giving Shane some clues.

"Yeah! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe you should." Jason said, catching on, which was new for Jason, seeing as he usually took for ever to get it.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, but you should get out of bed." I said.

"Ugh, I need time to think about how I could find Mitchie." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I need to find out where she is, if she remembers me, and if she still wants to be friends." He said.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe you should look at her necklace!" I yelled.

Shane looked at me like I was crazy, "What?" he asked.

"I said, 'mmmmmmmmaybe you should look at her necklace!' and guess what, you should" I declared.

"You guys are nuts." He said.

And with that we left Shane to think about what we said.

_____________________________________________________________

**Shane's POV**

God, those guys must have had caffeine or something. I mean what was up with all the mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe's?

I looked at my watch, time to go teach dance class. Why was I even here at camp?

I got up out of bed, and got dressed before going to the dance room.

When I got there, I checked the stereo to make sure it was working, yep it works.

Seconds later, campers started pouring into the room.

Then three more showed up, and guess who it was, the nutcase fan and thing one and thing two.

"Okay guys, since today is the first day, you guys can do a little free dance." I said as I turned on some music.

I walked around, over-seeing everyone, and that's when I passed nutcase fan just in time to see her try a move, but fall instead.

I couldn't help but laugh. When she heard me, she looked at me and said, "Jerk!" "Klutz!" I said before walking away, but not before I saw the same silver sparkle around her neck.

_____________________________________________________________

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**If you didn't get the clue's Nate was giving Shane, he held the M in maybe cause M is the first letter in Mitchie's name. **

**So yeah, please review!**


	12. Mitchie!

**Wow, I should have posted this earlier, but I was SO BUSY!**

**Okay, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: as you all know, the only thing I own is Gaby, since I made her up.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I read the note,

_Dear Mitchie,_

_I think Shane is starting to think you are familiar, (Without our help) so that's a small step, but none the less, a step._

_I hope he remembers you soon,_

_Nate and Jason_

I smiled; those two are obviously giving Shane hints.

_____________________________________________________________

**Shane's POV**

After dance, I walked back to my room and got out the phone book. Yes, I know what you're thinking, Shane Gray doesn't use phone books, but this is an emergency. I guess.

I looked up the name of the orphanage, and dialed their phone number.

_Ring………….._

_Ring…………….._

_Ring…………._

"Hello, this is Miss Foch, how can I help you?" she said.

"Miss Foch?" I asked, surprised she was still working there.

"Yes?"

"Its me, Shane, remember?"

"Oh! Shane!!! Oh, it's so nice to talk to you again, so what can I do for you Hon?"

"I was wondering if Mitchie was still there."

"No sweetie, she was adopted by the Trutes last month."

"Oh…..umm……could I have their phone number?" I asked, not wanted to let this chance slip by.

"Of course, I'm sure you're dying to talk to Mitchie again, right?"

"Umm….yeah."

"I thought so; their phone number is 335-9820."

"Thank you so much Miss Foch. I hope to talk to you again soon."

"Your welcome and I can't wait for another phone call. Maybe you could come visit!"

"Okay, goodbye Miss Foch." I said before hanging up the phone.

Sigh, it is so hard to get Miss Foch to stop talking!

I dialed the phone number she gave me and waited for someone to answer.

_Ring………._

_Rin-_

"Trutes Resident, how may I help you?" a teenage boy said.

"Umm, yes, I was wondering if Mitchie was there." I said.

"No she isn't here, she at camp rock right now."

I dropped the phone. Mitchie was here? At camp rock?! Now?!

_Hello?? HELLO?!?!_

I looked down and saw that my phone was still on; I picked it up and replied,

"Thank you, and sorry about that. Goodbye." I said before hanging up.

I laid down on my bed so I could think this through.

Now who are the possible candidates for Mitchie?

…..no……nope……..oh god, I hope not…………Crazy fan?!?

I thought about it, the familiarity, the way she ran to me at the concert, her asking if I remembered her, the silver sparkle around her neck, her running really fast when we were announced, the way she is a sort of a klutz. It all makes since! The silver shine around her neck must be……………….THE NECKLACE I GAVE HER!!!!

I looked around in my bags till I found the locket she had given me. I put it on and opened it. I had to admit, crazyfa- I mean Mitchie does look like Mitchie in this picture.

I ran out of the cabin, and started looking for her.

_____________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's so short! But it's like seven in the morning, and that's early for me. Right now. Okay, you know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	13. Catching Up

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, school started back, and I have so much homework its not funny. Once again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: no offence, but you people are stu-not smart if you think I own anything but Gaby.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Shane's POV**

I ran everywhere looking for Mitchie. I checked the mess hall, the kitchen, the dance room, and the lake, but she was no were to be found.

THAT'S IT!

Her cabin!

I ran as fast as I could to her cabin. I skidded to a stop. WAIT! I don't even know what cabin she's in! I can't go searching every cabin.

UNCLE BROWN!

I ran towards his cabin to find it was locked. I knocked on the door, "Uncle Brown…………….Uncle Brown!" I yelled. Nothing. Dang it! He's not in there.

I ran to the mess hall. Nope. I ran to the lake. Nope. I ran to the theater. Yep. I ran towards-WAIT! THERE HE IS! "Uncle Brown!!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

"Yeah Mate?" he asked, still a little shocked from my outburst.

"What cabin is Mitchie in?" I asked, out of breath.

"Cabin Jam."

"Thank you so much Uncle Brown!" I yelled as I ran out of the theater.

"No problem mate." I faintly heard.

I ran towards cabin Jam and burst through the door, "Mitchie!!!" I yelled as I picked her up off the bed and hugged her.

"Can't…………Breath!" she muttered.

I set her down, but she escaped my grip. I looked at her, confused.

"What's going on Shane, I thought you hated me." She said.

I had to admit, I was taken aback, "How could I hate my best friend Mitchie?"

"W-w-what?"

I showed her the locket she had given me seven years ago, "I'm so sorry Mitchie."

Before I new it, she was engulfing me in a hug, so I hugged her back.

_____________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's POV**

I was lying on my bed, thinking about how I could get Shane to remember me, when someone burst roughly through the door before picking me up, and hugging me a little too tight.

"Can't………..breath!" I manage to cough out.

I felt them loosen there grip, so I took that chance to see who my attacker, okay…. hugger, was.

I looked at them only to find out it was Shane.

What is Shane doing here and why is he hugging me? I thought.

"What's going on Shane, I thought you hated me." I said, looking at the floor.

"How could I hate my best friend Mitchie?" he asked.

"W-w-what?" I asked. Did he just say best friend? Does that mean he remembers me?

He pulled something out of his shirt so that it hung around his neck. It took me a few seconds to realize it was locket I had given him seven years ago. It looked just the same too, well, with the exception of a little rust.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie." He whispered.

My body reacted before my brain did. Soon I was hugging him again, and he hugged me back, "I'm sorry I was such a jerk, Mitch." I felt my heart soar when he said Mitch, it was his special nickname for me, "yeah you were kind of a jerk." I said laughing. He frowned, "Hey!" "Kidding!" I said.

"Hey Mitch, lets go for a canoe ride and catch up a little bit."

"That sounds like so much fun, DJ" I said. He smiled. I had called him DJ when we were kids, because he liked to be called Danger, but I thought Danger was spelled D-a-n-j-e-r. Now I just call him DJ.

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the lake. When we got there, he picked out a blue canoe, knowing blue was my favorite color, and instructed me to get in. He pushed the canoe into the water, and swiftly got in.

"So Mitch, umm…………when did you get adopted?"

"Um….two months ago." I said, partially embarrassed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ADOPTED EARLIER?!" he yelled.

"Umm…I-I r-r-refused to t-t-talk to anyone w-when you l-left." I said, scared from the little hissy fit he had.

He laughed, "Mitch…..why didn't you talk to anyone?" he asked amused.

"I was only seven, and I had lost my best friend……you're the one who went all jerk pop star just cause you lost a friend too." I said defensively

Now it was his turn to get defensive, "Hey, I didn't know any better."

"Let's talk about something else…..umm…do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yep, she's really nice. I want you to meet her soon."

My heart sunk at those words, he already has a girlfriend, "what's her name?"

"Melissa Gold." Well that made since, she was a famous actress, "I would love to meet her." I said putting on a fake smile

"Awesome, hey do you have a Boyfriend?" he asked.

Uh oh…do I have a boyfriend? "Umm…..yeah."

"Cool, who is it?"

Umm…… "Uh, his name is Edward Colden. You should meet him, he's really sweet."

Oh god, I hope Edward goes along with this.

"Awesome, hey, is he here?" Shane asked.

"Umm, no, but he should be coming up soon, he had some stuff to attend to."

"Cool, dang it, umm, I'm supposed to be helping Uncle Brown with some stuff." Shane said.

"Oh that's fine, I need to call Edward anyway, just to make sure he's coming up." I said.

We paddled back to shore, and Shane helped me out of the canoe, "I had a lovely time, Madam." Shane said using a heavy British accent, "I hope we can take another tally-hoe at it soon." He said.

I giggled, "I would be delighted." I said, using the same accent he was.

"Then until we meet again, Madame,"

"Yes, aurevoir!" I yelled before running to my cabin.

I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial #3.

_RING………………………_

_RING…………………………._

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Mitchie."

"Hey Mitchie!"

"Umm, I kind of need your help…"

"Yeah, sure what do you need?"

"umm…..shaneremembersmebuthehasagirlfriendheaskedmeifihadoneitoldhimyesandthatitwasyoujusttomakehimejealoussoineedyoutocometocamprockandpretendtobemygirlfriendsothathegetsjealousanddumbsthatbottleblondeofhisandcomescryingtome." I said REALLY fast.

"Wha???"

I sighed, "Shane remembers me, but he has a girlfriend. He asked me if I had one, I told him yes, and that it was you just to make him jealous, so I need you to come to camp rock and pretend to be my boyfriend so that he gets jealous and dumps that bottle blonde of his, and comes crying to me." I repeated, but much slower this time.

I heard laughter on the other end of the line, "And I thought I was mean, okay I'll come down and pretend to be your boyfriend, but holding hands and hugging is as far as it goes, okay?"

"YES!!!! YES!! YES!!!! Thank you!! Holding hands and hugs got it. Oh, I'm not trying to be mean, I just….well you know."

"Yeah, I do. So when do you want me to come down?"

"Will tomorrow work?"

"Yep. See you then……_sweetie pie_" he laughed.

"See you later………._honey bun_" I laughed.

"That's not that funny…."

"Oh, sorry……."

"See you later." He said before hanging up.

I laid back on my bed and sighed, tomorrow is so going to be a long day.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**What do ya think?? DON'T WORRY; EDWARD IS ONLY PRETENDING TO BE MITCHIE'S GIRLFRIEND.**

**I won't tell you what happens between her and Shane, YET (muahaha)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Clues

**Screw homework! There's just too much!**

**Okay, yeah**

**Disclaimer: I only own gabby, the rest belongs to Disney. And even though they aren't the real Cullen's, I'm still giving the credit to Mrs. Meyers because she deserves it. Well, duh she deserves it! She is an amazing writer.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of the cabin door opening. I jumped up, "who's there?" I asked, a little scared.

"Calm down, Mitchie. This won't hurt…..that much." The voice chuckled.

"What are you d-doing?" my voice shaking.

"Oh, nothing……I just can't have you getting in the way of things."

"What things?"

"Oh, things between me and Shane."

Next thing I knew, their hand was around my mouth, and their thumb pushing in the back of my neck before I became unconscious.

_____________________________________________________________

**The mysterious kidnappers POV**

This is so much fun, kidnapping someone. Now I won't have to deal with that………..peasant anymore. Who does she think she is? Becoming friends with Shane Gray?! Well, she won't have a chance to become more than friends now…….muahaha!

_____________________________________________________________

**Gaby's POV**

"……I know, right!" I said answering Caitlyn.

We then walked through our cabin door, to find that Mitchie was already asleep.

I looked at Caitlyn and sighed, "I think she might have had a long day…" I suggested.

"Umm…yeah, sure…..I think it's because it's almost one in the morning." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"Oh……that would make since."

"Yeah."

I got dressed before climbing into my bed and turning out the light.

I little while later, I faintly heard, "What are you d-doing?"

"Oh, nothing….I just can't have you getting in the way of things."

"What things?"

"Things between me and Shane."

But I quickly dismissed it, thinking it was just a dream.

I woke up in the morning, and I mean early, and saw Mitchie wasn't in her bed. I woke Caitlyn up, "Hey Caity, where's Mitchie?"

"Go away, Mommy!"

"Caitlyn?"

"No! Just a few more hours mommy!!"

"Caitlyn…………."

"Please Mommy!!"

"CAITLYN!!!" I yelled.

She jumped up, "what……who…..when……huh?"

I sighed, "Do you know where Mitchie is?"

"No, she was here last night."

"Oh, she must already be in the mess hall getting breakfast."

"Yeah, hey, speaking of breakfast, I'm kind of hungry. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Good idea Cait."

Then me and Caitlyn went to the Mess Hall to go get some breakfast and meet up with Mitchie.

When we got in there, the connect three boys, hmm…that has potential of becoming their nickname, waved us over to their table.

Me and Caitlyn looked at each other and smiled, before joining them at their table, "Hey, have any of you seen Mitchie?" I asked.

Shane instantly became worried, "No, I haven't, I thought she was with you when she missed the little meeting we had at the lake."

"Wait, she missed a little get together with you?!" I practically yelled.

"Yes!" Shane said using the same tone.

I sunk back into my chair, this is not good. Mitchie would never skip a "date" with Shane.

"Maybe those Voices were real last night…" I muttered to myself, only loud enough that Caitlyn supposedly heard, "You heard voices to?!" she asked.

"Yes………"

"Then that can only mean one thing……"

"Mitchie's been kidnapped!" me and Caitlyn yelled at the same time.

"What?!" Shane demanded.

"okay, so that's night, really late, like three in the morning, I heard a voice say, 'what are you doing?' then someone answering them saying, 'oh nothing, I just can't have you in the way of things, then they something else, then there was nothing, but I thought it was just a dream. Now it's all my fault Mitchie was kidnapped!" I said crying.

"It's not your fault Gaby, and plus, we will find Mitchie if it's the last thing we do." Caitlyn said.

I nodded before wiping away my tears.

"I think we should…." I was interrupted by teenage boy with bronze hair storming into the cafeteria before yelling, "WHERE. IS. MITCHIE!"

"Uh oh, that must be Mitchie's boyfriend." I heard Shane whisper to no one but himself.

_____________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up in a dark room, wait, no, I have a blindfold on, that's why it's so dark, and realized I was tied to a wooden chair. I tried to remember what happened, but I couldn't remember much, just that I was taken in the middle of the night. I jerked my head around trying to loosen the knot on the blindfold, when the back of my neck starting hurting like crap.

"Having fun?" a voice asked. I realized it was the voice of my kidnapper

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"You will find out soon enough or maybe not."

"I don't understand why you are doing this?"

"Well, you see, I can't have you getting any closes to Shane, because he is mine, and nothing can change that. When he runs out of money, he won't be useful anymore, so you can have him then, but right now, he's rich."

I heard someone huff before I heard footsteps leading out of the room.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?!"

Nothing.

Great, I'm all alone again, and my neck is killing me.

_____________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

I got on a bus, and waited and waited and waited, till I finally arrived at camp rock, where I'm going to be pretending to be her boyfriend.

Sigh. Such a silly girl, thinking she can get Shane jealous, but it's what she wants, and I can't deny her anything for some reason. I don't love her, I know that. It's just I can't bear to see her unhappy.

I got off the bus and headed towards the mess hall.

"Hey, I heard Mitchie got kidnapped last night." One girl said.

I panicked. Mitchie couldn't have gotten kidnapped……could she?

_____________________________________________________________

**Gaby's POV**

"WHERE. IS. MITCHIE!" her boyfriend yelled.

"we don't know, we went to bed last night, then at three we heard, 'what are you doing?' and, 'oh, nothing, just making sure you can't get in the way of things' then when we wake up Mitchie's gone!" I yelled back at him.

"You know, this is just great, I come to camp rock so I can hang with my girlfriend. When I get here, I hear people whispering that Mitchie's been kidnapped. This is perfect!" he said to himself.

"You know, we are going to find her." Shane said.

"Really? Well I hope so, I'm helping you too. By the way, I'm Edward, Mitchie's boyfriend." He said before shaking our hands.

"I think that boy has multiple personality disorder." Caitlyn whispered in my ear, which caused me to giggle.

"Lets go check in the cabin for clues!" I said stretching out the word "clues".

Everyone agreed, so we set out towards the cabin, "Super Detectives away!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "What….its true!" I said, backing myself up.

Caitlyn sighed, before grabbing my hand and pulling me to out cabin.

When we got there, we saw Mitchie's bed covers were everywhere, like there had been a fight.

"Guys, she really was kidnapped. Mitchie is a neat freak, she would never leave her covers like this." I pointed out.

"No duh, Sherlock. We already came to the conclusion that she was kidnapped." Caitlyn said, hitting me on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Guys….. We need more clues!" Nate yelled.

"Oh, Hi Nate, I didn't even know you were here!" I said, waving.

After that, we looked around the cabin for hours, "Guys, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think I know who kidnapped Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"WHO?!?!" everyone yelled.

_____________________________________________________________

**Aww, I'm sorry I left it at a cliffy! But I will have another chapter posted tomorrow! So please review! Your reviews help so much!**

**Cookie Question: who is Mitchie's kidnapper?**

**If you think you know, review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	15. Send Me All Your Money

**Okay, cookies go to…………….**

**87angel78!**

**Congrats, you got it right, other people did also, but they weren't specific. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own Gaby, but Disney owns the rest, except for the Coldens, which I am giving credit to Stephenie. YOU ROCK STEPHENIE!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

Ugh, I'm so tired and hungry right now. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to sleep in a wooden chair with ropes chaffing at your skin. It's impossible!

I lifted my head when I heard footsteps, "Well Mitchie, I think it's time you find out who I really am." The voice said before they took my blindfold off.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw who it was.

_____________________________________________________________

**Gaby's POV**

"WHO?!?" everyone yelled.

"Well, I found this ransom note, so let me read it, it says,

'_Dear Mitchie's friend, in case you're stupid and haven't figured it out yet, I have kidnapped Mitchie. The only way you will ever see her alive, well partially alive, is if Shane's gives me every penny he owns. If not, well let's just say Mitchie won't exist anymore. So, yeah. Send all of your money to this address-(enter random address here)-Shane, or else._

_Love,_

_Shane's Girlfriend._

_Xoxoxox'_"

Caitlyn read.

"MELISSA!!!!!" Shane yelled.

"What?!" I asked.

"Melissa Gold has kidnapped Mitchie, and is using her as a ransom to get all my money!" Shane yelled, "I knew she was a lying…cheating…..blonde-headed-"

"Hey man, chill. We'll get Mitchie back." Edward said.

"Good, because I can't lose Mitch……..I…..I love her." Shane declared.

_____________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

"What?!" I yelled. If he loves her, then I don't have to pretend.

"Don't worry, I won't try stealing her from you, you deserve her." Shane said.

"Dude, I'm not her real boyfriend, I was just pretending for her, so you would get jealous and fall in love with her. It was her idea." I stated.

"What? She wanted me to……..she loves me?" Shane asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she was so depressed when you told you had a girlfriend, so I thought I would help her out."

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend anymore; I hope Mitchie forgives me for being so stupid. I should have just talked to Mitchie about it."

"As much as love this touching moment, we kinda need to find Mitchie." Nate said.

"Right." Me and Shane said at the same time.

"So, should I give her my money, or should we look for her?" Shane asked.

"I think we should look for her, cause if you do give Melissa your money, she might not give Mitchie back." Caitlyn concluded.

"You're right, so how do we find Melissa?" Gaby asked.

"I have her cell number, I could call her…" Shane suggested.

"Good idea!" Gaby yelled.

Shane pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial #2 before putting his phone on speaker.

_RING…………………._

_RING……………………_

"_Oh hey Shaney, I guess you got that little note I left you guys." Melissa said._

"WHERE. IS. MITCHIE?" Shane asked.

"_Oh, I can't tell you Shane, but I can let you talk to her…"_

"PLEASE!" Shane yelled, but this time he sounded weak.

"_Okay, her she is…………MITCHIE! PHONE!"_

"_Hello?" a weak voice asked._

"Mitchie!" we all yelled.

"_Guys?"_

"Hey, Mitch." Shane said.

"_Where are you guys?"_

"Trying to find you!" Gaby said excitedly.

_She laughed, "Hey Gaby."_

"Hi Mitchie!" Gaby and Caitlyn said.

"_How many people are on the line Shane?"_

"Umm, lets see, there is me, Nate, Jason, Gaby, Caitlyn, and Edward."

"_Edward?!"_

"Hey, Mitchie. Calm down, you sound weak. When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

"_Umm, how long have I been missing?"_

"Like thirty hours."

"_Well, the last time I ate was dinner, which was at camp rock, so I haven't been fed at all."_

"What?!" Shane yelled.

"_Calm down Shane, I'm fine…I think."_

"Fine?!? Melissa isn't even feeding you!"

"_Yeah, I kind of know that."_

"_THIRTY MORE SECONDS MITCHIE!" Melissa yelled._

"We will find you Mitchie!" everyone yelled.

"_Thanks guys"_

"Oh, one more thing." Shane said.

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you Mitch."

"_W-w-what?"_

"_TIMES UP!" Melissa yelled._

"_NOW, I'M GIVING YOU TWO DAYS TO SEND ME THAT MONEY SHANE, OR ELSE YOU'LL NEVER SEE MITCHIE AGAIN" She yelled._

……………………………_.._

Shane looked at us, "She hung up…"

"We have to find a way to save Mitchie, Guys." Gaby said.

"No duh, Sherlock." Caitlyn yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated. And you're just being mean!" Gaby yelled at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn apologized, "well, Gaby's right. We do need to find a way to find Mitchie."

_____________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's so short!**

**I'm tired!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!**

**If you have any ideas of what Melissa could do to Mitchie, I'm not saying that Shane and them won't find her, but maybe they find her! Muahaha. You'll just have to find.**

**~:):(:Dubblebubble71:):(:~**


	16. The Fake Rescue

**Hi! **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all (Except Gaby)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

I've officially been trapped here for three days, and I've barely eaten as it is.

But who do I blame? Melissa? Yes….no…..Shane? Yes, because he was the one who chose Melissa in the first place, and if he would've remembered me, he wouldn't have her as a girlfriend, and I wouldn't be here. So it's completely Shane's fault. But what did he mean by "Mitch, I love you?" Is he trying to make me go crazy or something? I can't believe he got me into this mess, and he still has the nerve to tell me he loves me. I hate him so much. I wish we were never friends. Then none of this would have happened, yet I can't hate him, mostly. I'm mad at him, that's for sure, I just can't hate him.

But this is still his fault.

_____________________________________________________________  
**Gaby's POV**

"Shane, you have Melissa's number on speed dial, right?" I asked, suddenly coming up with an idea.

"Yeah…………….." he said.

"Well, if you have her number, you can easily turn her phone into a tracking device."

"You're right!" He said.

"Okay, let me see your phone."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm good with electronics." I concluded.

"Well……okay……."

He gave me the phone and I immediately went to his speed dial, selected Melissa's number, pressed a few more buttons, and a screen popped up on his phone.

"It says………," I read, "that she is…………..guys, Melissa is only ten minutes away from here." I said, shocked.

"What?!"

"Yeah, she's at some abandoned cabin ten miles south of here."

"Let's go!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Guys, I really hate to do this, but…." Edward said.

Then everything turned black.

_____________________________________________________________

**Okay, I was going to leave it here, but I'm not that mean, usually.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

I quickly used everyone's pressure point in the back of there neck to paralyze them for about three hours. Why did I even choose to work with Melissa? Who knows? But I hate this because I've grown so close to all of them, Mitchie especially. It doesn't matter anymore; I promised I'd help Melissa.

So I tied them all up, and put them in a car that was waiting to take me to the somewhat secluded cabin.

_____________________________________________________________

**Mitchie's POV**

Melissa came into the room with a blindfold. I sighed. Sometimes she would come in the room and blindfold me, then I would hear two sets of foot steps, and then she would take it off later.

"We have a few guests, so keep quiet." Melissa instructed before blindfolding me. I decided to keep quiet, so I wouldn't have a rerun of last night. I shivered just thinking about it.

Ten minutes later, I heard chairs being dragged in the room.

"Hello?" one voice said.

I froze, I know that voice, I thought.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Shane?" I whispered.

"Mitchie?!?"

"Shh…..keep quiet guys. Why are you here anyways?"

"Umm, we don't know, we where in our cabin, everything went black, and then we wake up here."

"Oh hi Gaby." I said.

"Hey."

"Wait, if Gaby's here, then that means………all of you are here!?" I whisper slash yelled.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Mitch?" Shane asked.

"What..." I said aggravated.

"I really do love you."

"You do huh? Well guess what…..you should have told me that earlier."

"What?"

"It's all your fault that I'm here. If you wouldn't have chosen Melissa as a girlfriend in the first place, nobody would be here. If you would have remembered me in the first place, we wouldn't be going through this would we?!"

"But I……"

"No buts Shane, I'm not going to put up with any of your crap anymore, so just shut up." I said, officially ending this conversation.

I heard footsteps, two pairs to be exact, and then Melissa took off all of our blindfolds. That's when I saw him.

"EDWARD?!" we all yelled.

"Yes…" he said staring at the ground.

"How could you?!" I yelled.

"Well…..I…She…offered…money...and."

"I can't believe I even trusted you!" Gaby yelled.

"True that sista." I said looking at Gaby

"Man, we all trusted you." Shane said.

"ENOUGH! NO MORE OF THIS 'I CANT BELIEVE YOU' STUFF, YOU WILL ALL PAY, ESPECIALLY YOU SHANE!" Melissa yelled.

Then Melissa and Edward left the room.

"I can't believe him!" I yelled.

"Me neither!" Shane yelled.

"Shut up Shane…" I said.

"…………."

"Much better."

"Mitchie, why are you being so mean to Shane?" Nate asked.

"Because, he was the one who was adopted, he was the one who chose Melissa, and he was the one who forgot about me." I stated.

"She's got a point Shane." Jason said.

"Shut up Jason, you do have a point, Mitchie, but sometimes, not everything is some ones fault. And plus, forgiveness is a virtue." Nate said.

"He's got a point Mitchie." Jason said.

"Shut up Jason." Caitlyn said.

"Look, I don't know Shane, I'm still mad at you, that's for sure. Just give me some time, okay?" I asked.

"Anything for you Mitch."

"Thanks, DJ."

"Hey, I wonder if that tree is still at the orphanage."

"It probably is Shane."

"Awesome, I wonder how much they would charge to have it moved…" Shane trailed of.

"Shane Josiah Gray, what on earth are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing.

_KNOCK….KNOCK….KNOCK…_

Everyone jumped at something tapping on the window.

_____________________________________________________________  
**I may not be super mean, but that doesn't mean I hate cliffys!**

**Don't go hating though, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Cookie question: why did Melissa Blindfold Mitchie sometimes?**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things have been hectic in my life right now. So I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not discontinuing it, so please stay with me. I'll post as soon as possible.**

**Also, please keep those reviews coming.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**Once again, sorry for the wait.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	18. The Real Rescue

**Okay, those of you who have read "he left me broken" forget what I said about only updating on Tuesdays, I'll update when I have time, which should be a few times a week.**

**The cookie goes to…..**

**87angel78**

**starstruckklutz**

**ilovejoejonas4eva6279314**

**NiCkIsMyLoVeBuG**

**ThisismeJC**

**Lov3isfor3v3r**

**Congrats guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Say it Shane…..**

**Shane: why should I?**

**Me: because if you don't, then I'll cancel your story.**

**Shane: you wouldn't!**

**Me: watch me….*Places finger over **_**delete story**_** button* SAY IT NOW!**

**Shane: okay fine…….Dubblebubble71 doesn't own this story, except for Gaby, (who is really awesome by the way)**

**Me: yeah yeah, whatev. Now you are under my control! Muahaha.**

**_____________________________________________________________  
Mitchie's POV**

We all looked at the window, and started laughing. A squirrel was running across the window.

"That was……exciting…" Gaby said.

"No kidding." We all agreed.

"Let's play a game!" Gaby yelled.

"Why a game?" I asked.

"It will pass the time, let's play…..hide and go seek!"

"Gaby, we can't hide. We're tied to chairs." Nate pointed out.

"Oh, right. Then let's play……would you rather!"

"Yeah!" Jason shouted.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Me too."

"Sure, why not."

"Sigh, I really don't care."

"Okay, then I'll go first!" Gaby yelled, "Jason, would you rather……eat chicken or turkey!"

"What?!?!"

We all laughed, "Good one Gaby."

"Thanks guys, so Jason, which one?"

Jason looked like he could cry, "I guess I chose t-t-turkey…"

"Okay, Jason. Now it's your turn."

He perked up instantly, "Yay! Umm, Caitlyn…would you rather…….be pushed in a freezing cold lake, or sing back up to Tess?"

We all cringed, Caitlyn especially, "Umm, pushed in a lake thank you, there's no way I would sing with that bottle blonde drama queen."

"Good for you Caitlyn!" I yelled.

"Thank you, now it's my turn…Mitchie, would you rather…….spend your life making burgers…or be an assistant to Tess all your life."

"Dang, Caitlyn….that's WAY too easy….burgers, definitely." I said proudly, "if I was her assistant, this is what she would say, 'get me a latte! No, get me a soy latte! Why were you late?! OMG, that outfit is hideous, have Gucci design a new one. Where is my Prada tote?!" I said, imitating Tess's voice.

"That was…..HILARIOUS!" Gaby yelled.

"I couldn't think of anything else" Caitlyn shrugged.

"S'kay…Shane, would you rather……..dye your hair pink, or all your clothes pink? And I mean HOT pink….."

"What?!? Mitch! That's not fair!!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Shane…..paybacks a jerk."

"Fine, I choose my clothes…..there is no way I would change my perfectly perfect hair style."

"Wow, that's shallow…..anywho, it's your turn popstar."

"Its rockstar and I choose Nate…..would you rather jump of a cliff, or jump or a cliff?"

"Um Shane, there the same thing." I said.

"Oh, I know. Now he has to choose jump of a cliff though, how awesome am I?" he said.

"Actually, it's kinda stupid Shane."

"No it's not Mitch."

"Uh, yeah it is…"

"It's awesome. By the way, have you forgiven me?" he said, putting on the cutest puppy dog face.

"Fine. But only cause forgiveness is a virtue."

"Thanks Mitchie!"

"Yeah, uh huh, you're welcome."

"Okay now that that's taken care of, what will it be Nathaniel?"

"One, don't call me that, and two, I have NO choice but to choose jump of a cliff. Happy?" he answered.

"Exceptionally."

We all rolled our eyes at Shane, "Nate, you can only choose Gaby, since she hasn't gone yet." I said.

"Okay then, Gaby, would you rather……..go shopping in L.A. or New York?"

"L.A. ALL THE WAY BABY!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!"

I put my fingers in my ears, "Gaby, tone in down just a bit okay?"

"OKAY! Oops, I mean okay." She smiled.

"Now what?" Shane asked.

"Umm….."

I was interrupted by Edward barging in the room.

It was really funny actually, cause at the exact same time, we all frowned.

"What do you want?" I asked, showing my aggravation.

"I'm busting you out of here."

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"I've been thinking, and I've grown so close to you guys. I don't care if I go to jail for being an accomplice, I just can't sit around and watch Melissa torture you guys."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why would you doubt me?"

"Maybe because you kidnapped us?!" Gaby butted in.

"Good point, but I'm not asking for your trust or forgiveness. I'm just asking if you guys want out of this joint or not."

"Strange as it may seem, I believe you." I said.

"If Mitchie believes you, then I believe you." Shane said.

"Just get us untied." Caitlyn whispered.

"Oh, right." He said, and then started to untie us.

You don't know how good it feels to be untied after being tied up for a few days.

"Thanks"

"No problem, now follow me guys."

We followed Edward through the hallways, and then outside.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the rest of your family know about this?"

He hung his head, "No, I didn't tell them. They're going to be so disappointed in me, Esme and Carlisle especially."

"If they really love you, they'll forgive you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Guys, how are we supposed to get back to camp? It's roughly ten miles away."

"There's a bus stop 'bout a mile away from here, Nate. Since you're Connect Three, I'm pretty sure you can get free ride." Edward said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Goodbye, Edward. Thank you for rescuing us. I hope you turn yourself in." I said, waving.

"I will, don't worry. And you're welcome. Goodbye guys."

"Bye!"

"See ya"

"Toodles."

"Goodbye."

"Aurevior."

We started walking towards the nearest bus stop, when we heard screaming.

Jason, Nate, and Shane looked at each other with wide eyes, "RUN!" they yelled.

Following there lead, we took off running. "What's going on?" I yelled.

"Fans!" Shane yelled back.

But seeing as all of us were weak from not eating much, the pack of screaming girls caught up with us. They knocked me and Shane to the ground along with the rest of our group.

The fans literally threw themselves at Shane and Nate and Jason. It was pretty funny to watch actually.

We were all laying on the ground now. Shane and me on the end, with Caitlyn and Nate in the middle, and Gaby and Jason on the other end of our little line where we had fallen down.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Shane?!" one yelled.

He looked at me, and I nodded, "Yes, I do." Shane said, putting his arm around me.

"What about you Nate?!?!"

He looked at Caitlyn and put his arm around her, "Yep, I sure do."

"Do you have one Jason?" the fan said sounding a little depressed.

He brought Gaby close to him, "Yes, and she is the most wonderfullest girl in the world."

Gaby blushed, and the fans awwed. They soon dispersed, and we were free to start walking again.

"Jason, did you really mean what you said back there?" Gaby asked.

"Of Course, Gaby. I wouldn't lie like that. I might lie in a board game, but not in that kind of situation."

"Thanks Jason."

"Your welcome."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nate putting an arm around Caity. I nudged Shane and nodded towards the cute couple. He smiled and put his arm around me. When Jason saw both of us, he took Gaby's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Guys, we should triple some time." Nate suggested, keeping eye contact with Caitlyn.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Gaby yelled.

"Yeah, me and Mitch, Nate and Caitlyn, and Jason and Gaby." Shane said.

"Sounds like fun. Good thing you guys are connect three, because here is the bus stop. Now go work the connect three charm." I said smiling.

Shane pulled me towards the bus, and when the driver opened the door and saw Connect three with what looked like their girlfriends, his mouth fell open.

"Excuse me sir, but we left our wallets back home, do you think you could give us a ride for free?" Shane asked using a very…..sad slash formal kind of voice….like a very persuasive voice.

"Uhh, sure, hop on kids." The driver said, still a little stunned.

The ride back to camp was uneventful, so we just sat with our significant other, and watched the scenery go by.

"We're here. And to pay for the ride, can I have your autographs, my daughter is a big fan." The driver said.

"I don't think it's his daughter that's a big fan." Shane whispered in my ear, but they still signed a piece of paper the man had given them.

When we stepped off the bus, we were greeted by everyone at Camp Rock. Brown was the first one who came running up towards us, "What happen to you, Mates?"

We all looked at each other, then they all looked at me. I sighed, "We were walking on a trail and got lost, so then we had to take a bus home."

"Lost for three days?" he questioned.

This time Shane spoke up, "Yes, we were stuck in the forest for one night, then didn't get out till really late last night, so we grabbed a hotel room for the night. Then in the morning we made connections with a bus to bring us here, and well….here we are."

"Okay, I'll buy it, but no more hikes for you guys."

"Deal!" we all yelled.

Then we were bombarded with questions from everyone except Tess, who was glaring at me and Shane.

_____________________________________________________________

**Tess's POV**

A Transit Bus pulled up to Camp Rock, and everyone gathered around it. Sure enough, Connect Three came out of it, but what I didn't expect was them to have the paws on Caitlyn, Gaby, and Mitchie.

They claimed they got lost hiking, and Brown believed them.

What an idiot, they obviously wanted alone time with their new girlfriends.

I glared at Shane and Mitchie.

I'm going to make Mitchie wish she was never friends with Shane.

Then I marched off to my cabin to start planning, but not before I heard Mitchie telling Shane she was sorry for lying about Edward being her boyfriend.

I smiled, oh Mitchie, prepare to meet your ultimate doom.

_____________________________________________________________

**Dang, that's a lot of words. So please review guys, and I'm changing this stories name to "Forgiveness is a virtue." Meaning it will no longer be called "Friends forever" just so you know. I'm not sure if I can just change the name, or if I have to delete this whole story and repost the chapters, either way, it will be called "Forgiveness is a virtue."**

**My goal is to get at least fifteen reviews for this chapter.**

**So, please review.**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	19. Lying Will Get You No Where

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but we all have times in life where we are SO busy. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Say it.**

**Shane: okay! DUBBLEBUBBLE71 DOES NOT OWN CAMP ROCK (BUT SHE OWNS GABY)**

**Happy?!?**

**Me: yep!**

**Shane: just don't cancel my story…PLEASE**

**Me: oh, I'll do what ever I want to mister.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Tess's POV**

I smiled, and pulled out my Iphone (**a/n right, did I mention I don't own apple?) **And went on the internet. I typed in facebook, logged in, and looked for Mitchie Torres.

_1 match for Mitchie Torres_

I clicked it and found out she had ten friends. For a second, I actually envied her, because I only had two friends. Oh well, that doesn't matter, soon, she have many friends at all.

I clicked on one friend, John Daise. Jackpot! He's been Mitchie's friend for eight years. This is perfect.

I suddenly had a better Idea.

I ran quietly to Mitchie's cabin, snuck inside and opened her laptop.

Even better! She doesn't have a password.

I went to her email, and looked at her inbox. One was actually from John.

I opened it,

_Hey Mitchster!_

_Whats going on? Hey remember that time when we took that can of cheese, and…well, yeah you know what happened. Lets not do that again, okay?_

_BTW (Wow, that sounds gay) I got a new cell phone!_

_My new number is 376-2828_**(A/n I made that up..DUH)**

_Call me when you get a chance, this phone gets awesome reception!_

_I also want to hear how Camp Rock is treatin my Sista (Okay, you're not my sista, but you're like one to me)_

_So, TTYL!(one again, Gay)_

_Jonny-Boy_

I smiled; prepare to loose your man Torres.

I found Mitchie's phone on her bed, and dialed the number.

_Ring….._

"_Hello?"_

"Hi! Is this John?"

"_Uh, yeah…..who is this?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Mitchie's friend. She wanted me to dial the number for her."

"_OH COOL! Can I talk to her?"_

"Yeah, sure, one minute."

I took the phone and went to the lake where Shane and Mitchie were sitting.

"Hey, Mitchie!" I called.

She looked at me, "Uh….yeah?"

"Your Boyfriend's on the phone."

Shane looked mad, and Mitchie confused, "What?!?!" they both yelled at the same time. If it wasn't for acting lessons, I would've been laughing my butt off by now.

"Uh, your phone was ringing, I picked it up, the guy said he needed to talk to you, and that he was your boyfriend." I explained.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Shane yelled.

"No, I don't!' Mitchie yelled back at him.

"Uh, he says that you guys have been together for two years."

"What's his name?" Mitchie said through clenched teeth.

"Umm…..John Daise."

"JOHN?!?" she yelled.

"Oh, so you do know him?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but he's just a friend!" she responded.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Umm, I'll tell him to call back." I said, before walking away smiling.

Mission complete.

_____________________________________________________________  
**Mitchie's POV**

Me and Shane were sitting by the lake talking.

"Shane, I'm sorry I told you that Edward was my boyfriend."

"Hey, it's okay Mitch. We all make mistakes."

I punched him in the arm, "I resent that."

"Kidding Mitch."

"Me too."

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah….."

"Will you be my Girlfriend?"

I was taken aback; did he just ask me to be his Girlfriend? Before I could respond, Tess interrupted us.

"Hey, Mitchie!" she called.

I looked at her, "Uh….yeah?"

"Your Boyfriend's on the phone."

Shane looked mad, "What?!?!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Uh, your phone was ringing, I picked it up, the guy said he needed to talk to you, and that he was your boyfriend." She explained.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Shane yelled.

"No, I don't!' I yelled back at him.

"Uh, he says that you guys have been together for two years."

"What's his name?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Umm…..John Daise."

"JOHN?!?" I yelled.

"Oh, so you do know him?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but he's just a friend!" I responded.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah."

"Umm, I'll tell him to call back." Tess said, before walking away.

"How could you Mitchie?!" Shane yelled at me.

"I didn't, he's just a friend!"

"I doubt that. You lied to me before, why not lie again."

I couldn't respond after that remark. I mean, that one seriously hurt.

"I only lied because I was jealous." I said after regaining my courage.

"Like that was the reason?"

"Yes! It was the reason! You just never listen to me!"

"I do listen to you Mitchie; you just never say anything important. You just babble about unimportant stuff."

"You said you thought my rambling was cute." I said in a weak voice.

"Yeah, well guess what. I lied. Just. Like. You." He spat.

"I didn't lie……well maybe once, but I swear I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Tell that to someone else Mitchie. I'm out of here. I can't leave camp yet, but believe me, the rest of camp will be perfect without you." He said before getting up and leaving.

I followed him, "Shane, wait!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you before, but you have to believe me. John is not my boyfriend. I promise."

"Look, I'm sorry Mitch, I just can't believe you."

I lost it then, "Believe me?!? You can't believe me?! I can't believe you! First you say we're friends forever, and then years later you don't even remember me! Then you apologize, I forgive you. Then you believe some freakin made up lie! And now you tell me to leave you alone! I can't believe you Shane Gray!" I yelled in his face before stomping off to my cabin.

The door opened, "What happen Mitchie?!" Gaby yelled.

I tried to say 'nothing' but since my face was pressed into a pillow it came out, "muffin."

"Muffin?"

"No Idiot, she said nothing." Caitlyn snapped.

"Sorry." Gaby said defensively.

"What really happened Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"It started down by the lake….." then I started to tell the whole story about what happened, and by the time I was done, I was crying.

"Hey, Mitchie. Its okay, Shane will believe you." Gaby said, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"Why should he believe me? I just lied to him, and now he thinks I'm lying again."

"You know what, Mitchie. We'll find a way to make him believe you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Um…….Caitlyn….any suggestions?"

Caitlyn sighed, "Yes I do. Okay, who told you it was your "Boyfriend" on the phone?" she said, making quotation marks in the air.

"Tess."

"Why that little, blonde, she-devil, tramp!" Gaby snapped.

"Gaby!" Caitlyn yelled, slapping Gaby's arm.

"OW! Sorry, I kinda lost it didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you are right." Caitlyn said.

"How is she right?" I asked.

"Observant much? Anyway, Tess is the one who made up the lie."

"Wow, Cait. That hurt."

"Sorry."

"On second thought though, it does make since that Tess would spread that lie. Because, one, she hates my guts, two she wants to get with Shane, three, she loves making people suffer."

"Wow, that's a lot of points." Gaby said.

"Uh, Gaby. That's only three." Caitlyn said.

"Right."

"Guys, what are we going to do? We know who made up the lie, but Shane doesn't believe me, and Tess will never, and I repeat, NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS……say that she lied."

"No kidding, Mitchie." Caitlyn said. It sounded like she was about to say 'Mitch' but she knew that nickname was reserved for Shane, and Shane only, even though he might hate me right now.

"How are we going to make this work?" I asked.

Caitlyn looked at her watch, "First, we have to go to lunch."

"Yay! I love lunch!" Gaby said, jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go." I said, practically dragging Caitlyn and Gaby into the mess hall, where I was met by a powerful glare. By guess who……Shane Gray.

I sighed; this is going to be a long hour.

I started to go towards a table in the back, but Gaby pulled me back.

"Wha…." I started to ask, but she cut me off.

"Where you going Mitchie? Nate and Jason are waving us over to their table."

"I think I'll pass today, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Why?"

"Duh, Gaby. Shane's sitting at that table!" Caitlyn pointed out.

"OH…..that would make a lot of sense."

"Yeah."

"That's okay; we can eat at another table."

"Yeah." I agreed.

So, we walked towards a table in the back, but where stopped by Nate's hand on Caitlyn's shoulder, and Jason's on Gaby's. I looked around, and saw Shane leaving the mess hall.

"Where you guys going? We called you over." Nate said.

"Shane." I simply stated.

"What about him?" Nate asked.

"Didn't he tell you what happened today?"

"No….."

I through my hands up in frustration, "He thinks I lied to him….again! And told me to leave him alone!" I yelled, which caused everyone in the room to stare at us….well me.

"Stay out of our business!" I snapped at them, and they all went back to their conversations.

"Tell me what happened." Nate said, concerned. Obviously because I had never had a breakdown in front of him before.

So, I told him what happened, and our suspicions about Tess, of course, he believed we were right about Tess making it up, so he agreed to help us.

"Thank you so much, Nate."

"Anything for my little sister." He said smiling.

"I'm a year older than you, dufus!" I said laughing.

"Aww Man." He whined.

"Come on, lets go……BRAINSTORM UP A BRAINSTORM!" I yelled.

"What's with her?" I heard Nate whisper to Caitlyn, who shrugged.

"Lets go!" I said, dragging them away.

"Wait, where is Jason?" Gaby asked.

"Uhh…..he was with us…" Nate said.

"Come back mister birdie!" Jason yelled, as he ran by the window.

Gaby giggled, while the rest of us sighed.

This wasn't getting us anywhere, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. "Guys, if we don't go now, Shane will NEVER believe me."

"Right!" they all said together, before marching out the door with me.

_____________________________________________________________

**whatcha think! **

**That was a lot of words!**

**Please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	20. Papa Bear's StrongReally Strong!

**I'm on a writing roll today! Yay! Usually I don't write two different chapters for two different stories in one day. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Will I ever own anything besides Gaby? The answer…..NO!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

We were currently sitting in my room as we were all thinking of a plan.

"What if we...." Gaby was cut off by Caitlyn who said, "Can you tell us your plan without utilizing the words, Scuba, Cream Pie, Money Suit, or Tuba?"

"Well……um, no actually." Gaby admitted.

Caitlyn sighed, "This isn't working!" The edges of her lips curved up as she smiled evilly, "Nate?"

"Umm….yeah?" he asked nervously, one because he had never seen this side of Caitlyn before, and two, because he was obviously involved in this plan.

"I hope you work out."

"Umm…..yeah…I do….why?"

Caitlyn grabbed everyone into a football huddle and whispered her plan. By the time she was finished, even I was smiling wickedly. Prepare to meet YOUR doom, Tyler.

_____________________________________________________________

**Nate's POV**

Why am I even working with them? They're all evil for revenge, but then again, I'm sure if someone did that to me, I would want revenge.

So, I guess this is the part were I tell you my part of the plan. First I go looking for the Target (Tess) when I find said target, I lure her towards the lake, then the plan really begins, but you'll find out soon enough what it is.

I pressed down the button, "Papa Bear is on the move." I said into the Walkie Talkie Gaby had given me. Why she has them, I don't even want to know.

"Mama Bear is ready near the battlefield." I heard Mitchie whisper back into the walkie talkie. Oh, I'm sorry, let me tell you or nicknames. Mine is "Papa Bear" Mitchie's is "Mama Bear." Caitlyn's is "Mother Goose." And Gaby's is "Little Red Riding Hood." I probably won't want to hear anymore storybook rhymes after this…….NOT THAT I READ STORYBOOK RYMES.

"Papa Bear?"

"I DON"T READ STORYBOOK RYMES!" I yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Huh?"

"Uh…I mean."

"NATE READS STORYS!" I heard Gaby laugh.

"I do not!" I remarked.

"Yes you do, anyways….Papa Bear, have you seen the target?"

I sighed, "No Mother Goose, but I'm looking."

"Good."

"Papa Bear out……well just for the moment."

"Mama Bear out."

"Mother Goose out."

"Little Red Riding Hood out."

I shoved the walkie talkie into my pocket and started walking around camp. I hid behind a bush as I saw tes-I mean the target come out of her cabin.

I turned the walkie talkie's volume down really low so the target wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Papa Bear has spotted the target." I whispered eerily.

"Mama Bear here, Part one, find the bird, complete. Part two, capture the bird, is now in action…….Mama Bear out."

"Papa Bear out."

"Little Red Riding Hood out…..again.."

"Mother Goose out again."

I stood up, and began to walk over to where Te-the target was sitting.

"Hey, Tess." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Oh, Hi Nate." she flipped her hair over her shoulder, which almost made me gag when the smell of her perfume hit me. It smelled like a skunk and road kill at the same time.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?" I said, keeping my cool.

"I would love too."

"I'll be right there." I said as she began walking.

"Papa Bear has captured the bird."

"Mama Bear here, Part two, capture the bird, complete. Part three, water the bird, is now in action." She laughed like one of those mad scientists.

"Papa Bear out."

"Mama Bear….you know what, forget it…..we all know we're out."

I put the walkie talkie back into my coat pocket, and caught up with Tess.

"So, what did you have to do?" She asked.

"I had to call someone, but I'm here now, and no more interruptions" I smiled.

"Yeah, no more interruptions." She smiled.

"Follow me." I said, now that we were at the lake, I had to get her upstairs in the little fort thingy. It had stairs, and it led up to a little deck with a soda machine and a small balcony, which was my goal.

The target willingly followed me upstairs and stood next to me near the railing.

I looked at her, grinning, maybe this would be fun, "Tess, I need to do something." I said, picking her up.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!! STOP I'M GOING TO FALL!" she yelled.

_____________________________________________________________**Mitchie's POV**

"Papa Bear has captured the bird." Nate whispered over the line

"Mama Bear here, Part two, capture the bird, complete. Part three, water the bird, is now in action." I said, laughing maniacally

"Papa Bear out."

"Mama Bear….you know what, forget it…..we all know we're out."

"Follow me." I heard Nate say, as he stepped into view. By the way, me, Caitlyn and Gaby were hiding in bushes near the fort thing.

The target followed him upstairs.

I didn't hear much, and I couldn't see him, but I did hear,

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!! STOP I'M GOING TO FALL!"

Nate pressed the call button on his walkie talkie, which made all of our walkie talkies make ringing sounds.

We smiled at each other, because the ring was our cue to step in.

We walked upstairs to find Nate holding onto Tess's, who had been thrown over the railing, feet, while she dangled in the air.

"GET ME DOWN!" she yelled.

We laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?!"

"We need you to tell the truth."

"WHAT TRUTH?!"

"The truth about me not having a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Nate purposely loosened his hands, which caused her to almost slip out of his grasp, and into the freezing cold lake.

"OKAY OKAY! I"LL TELL HIM THE TRUTH! JUST LET ME DOWN!"

Nate grunted as he hoisted her back over the railing, "Now follow me. You better head to your room Mitchie."

I smiled, "Okay, and thanks Nate."

He smiled too, "Anything for you."

He slung Tess over his shoulder like a backpack, and took her to Shane's cabin.

"I think he's having too much fun with this plan." I whispered.

Gaby giggled, "I think so to."

We-well I, because Caitlyn and Gaby thought I needed to be only with Shane-walked back to my-our-cabin.

I sat down on my bed, and plugged in my Ipod, which was currently play, "Fences" by Paranormal.** (A/n don't forget to read the bottom author's note for an explanation)**

That's when I heard Shane burst through the door, and before I knew it, I was pulled into a massive hug that left me gasping for air.

"IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO"

"Are you going to finish?" I asked.

"SORRY!" he said hugging me again, "Who would have thought that that bottle blonde, she-devil, tramp could cause such-OUCH" he yelled as I slapped his arm.

"Wow, you and Gaby have very…..similar minds." I said, though not really paying attention, as I thought about the possibilities of them being distant cousins or something like that, I mean, they do look alike sort of…not really.

"Mitch?"

I looked up, "Huh?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you." Then I smiled, "Just don't let it happen again Gray."

"Don't worry Torres." He said, using the same smile I was.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you considered my offer?"

"What offer…..oh! I would love to be your Girlfriend Shane."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"Anything for you." I repeated Nate.

"Anything huh?......"

Uh oh….Shane had gotten a far out look in his eyes that told me something was up.

"How about a canoe ride?"

"I would love to, DJ, but it's dark, plus it's raining now."

"How about in the morning?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll come and get you."

I smiled and hugged him, but then pushed him away, "Eww….you stink!"

He grimaced, "That would be Tess perfume, I swear, it reeks!"

I chuckled, "Well…….I guess you should go take a shower or something, because I can barely handle the smell now."

"Night, Mitch." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Night, DJ."

Once he had left, I looked at my necklace, which he had given me, around my neck, and smiled, before heading into a peaceful sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

**I said paranormal, because you're not supposed to write a story about a real person, but it's supposed to be paramore (I don't own them either)**

**Sad to say, there is only going to be a few more chapters, plus an epilogue (Which I already have planned out by the way…the other chapters….not so much…..but I didn't have this one planned much just that Tess would surrender, but the other stuff I added as I wrote.)**

**Please please please please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	21. Final Jam

**I hate to end this story so soon, but I have no more ideas, and plus, well frankly I think the story is either too dramatic or too boring, so yeah.**

**If any of you sonny with a chance fans would like me to try a sonny with a chance story, please tell me, because I'd love to. But if no one wants me to, well I'd rather not waste my time on it. I'm not trying to be harsh at all, it's just I'm so busy lately.**

**Disclaimer: either, A) I own Camp Rock, but I get sued by Disney, or B) I don't own Camp Rock, but I own Gaby, and I don't get sued……I choose B!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie, calm down. You'll be fine." Shane whispered assuring in my ear for the thirty second time.

"I know, I'm just nervous, that's all."

He smiled, "We're all nervous sometimes, Mitch."

"Shane, come on! We have to sit now!" Jason yelled from the audience.

I looked at him helplessly. "Don't worry; I'll be in the audience."

"Can't you stay back stage?"

He laughed, "I have to judge, remember?"

I nodded, "Talk to Caitlyn and Gaby, they'll calm you down."

Shane went to sit with his band mates, while I went to find my "Band Mates" as you could "Call" them.

"Mitchie!" Gaby yelled, running up to me before wrapping me in a hug.

"Gaby?" Gaby let go, and looked at Caitlyn, "What?"

Caitlyn sighed, "Chill with the hugs, okay? It's obvious that Mitchie is about to die from hyperventilating."

I tried calming myself down by taking deep breath, but nothing was working.

Caitlyn put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about anything. I'll be working on the sound, Gaby will be…….umm….she'll be doing something, and you, my friend, will only have to sing your little heart out." She said with a smile.

I nodded again, "Right, just sing." I told myself.

The lights dimmed, and my heart took off like helicopter wings.

Gaby giggled, "Will you calm down already?"

"Welcome Ladies and Gents, to Final Jam!" Brown yelled into the microphone before covering his ears due to the screaming.

"Okay, Okay, so first up, we have the 'Hasta La Vista Crew!'"

A blue spotlight shown on Barron and Sander, before starting the up-beat song.

_Yeah  
It's Your boy Barron  
Yo  
And the place to be  
It's crazy  
Come rock with me!_

Couldn't wait to leave,  
But now I hate to go  
Last day of camp,  
Packing my bags slow

Made so many friends,  
Why does it have to end  
In the end its a win,  
Because we grown so close together

Remember when we first met,  
First day  
Figured this would be no fun,  
No way  
And now its time to leave, (leave)  
But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)  
Oh!

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
(And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be  
All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendships I've acquired

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)

The crowd applauded loudly, and Brown stepped up to the mike again, "Thank you for that Mates. Next up, they have the 'It' factor, whatever 'It' is, 'The It Girls!"

_Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there_

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Once again, the crowd applauded, but this time not as much, seeing as it was obvious that Tess was WAY over doing it with all the hair flips, and air kisses.

"Next up, we have Mitchie Torres!"

suddenly, I couldn't move, but then my music started, and Gaby pushed my on stage. I regained my courage, and walked towards the middle of the stage, my back facing the audience.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

The applause was so loud, that a reflex was to cover my ears, but I didn't. my face beamed as Brown not only thanked me, but also complimented me.

"Would the Judges please have a discussion now." Brown called.

Connect Three stood up, and made a group huddle.

"Now, the judges are choosing the winner by talent, and being friends will not help you win." Brown said, winking at me.

I began biting my nails as Gaby and Caitlyn ran up to me.

They were both talking at once, so all I could make out was, "Amazing!........The……….routine!..........perfect…….Chowder!" we all stared at Gaby.

"What? I was saying we could celebrate at my house, and my mom could fix her homemade clam chowder!"

"Okaaaaay?"

On stage was some freaky magic dude with a rabbit that looked like it had rabies.

The "judges" finally finished "judging".

"Okay…………………well, I have the winner right here in my hands, but before I announce them, I want to say that everyone did a fantastic job! Am I right?" the audience seemed to agree with Brown, so he continued, "And the Final Jam winner is…………………………………………………………………MITCHIE TORRES!"

I froze, "Really?" I whispered to myself.

Once again, Gaby pushed me onstage. I'm starting to believe that pushing me was her job.

"Congrats, Mate." Brown yelled into the mike, "You've not only won a trophy, but also a chance to record with Connect Three!"

I started at Shane, speechless. He smiled at me, and shrugged.

Once all the commotion was over, I pulled Shane backstage, "Why didn't you tell me that was the prize?!"

"If I would have told you, you would have been even more nervous, and NO ONE needed that."

I sighed, "I guess you're right…."

I was interrupted by the rest of Connect Three approaching us.

"Hey, Good job Mitchie!" Jason yelled, picking me up in a hug.

"Can't breath!"

he set me down, "sorry."

"Once again, Congrats Mitchie." Nate said shaking my hand, "By the way, I was wondering…" he smirked at Shane, "Would you like to open up for us on our summer tour?"

I stood dumbfounded, "Me??"

"Yep, you. Caitlyn will be producing our music, which she was so excited about, and Gaby is coming along just for the heck of it."

"I would love to."

"Awesome, well, I have to go see Caity, I told her I'd meet her after Final Jam." Nate said, walking towards Caitlyn.

"I promised Gaby we would go bird-watching, so…BYE!" Jason yelled.

"Well, I guess its just you and me now." Shane said.

"Yeah." I sighed contently, leaning my head on Shane's shoulder.

We both jumped when we heard heels tapping their way across the floor towards us.

My eyes grew wide when I saw Tess standing in front of us.

"Umm….i just wanted to apologize for my behavior. What I did was unexceptable. Can you forgive me?"

I blinked twice, "Umm, yeah….but aren't you still going after Shane?"

She nervously laughed, "I'm also sorry about that, but no…I've moved on. Zac Efron is my man to steal now!"

She skipped away, leaving me and Shane looking like idiots with our mouths hanging open.

"Umm, okay…………"

"That was weird.."

"I agree."

I smiled at Shane as he smiled at me before bursting out laughing.

_~:):(:~The End~:):(:~_

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Well, do you like it? The next chapter will be the epilogue! I can't believe that this story is over so soon! Well like I said before, if you want me to do a sonny with a chance story, please tell me.**

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	22. Epilogue: Part One

**Okay, so this is part one of the epilogue. I hate that this story has to be over so soon, but hey, that's life….i think………anywho! Plz review!**

**Disclaimer: you must be nuts if you think I own anything, but Gaby.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Order in the court!" the judge yelled.

We were currently awaited the punishment that was mandatory for Edward and Melissa.

Edward had pled guilty, and, well….Melissa was a harder nut to crack, and she still won't confess, but the jury knows she's guilty.

"Melissa Gold will serve two years for kidnapping charges, and Edward Colden will serve three months for being an accomplice." The judge commanded before slapping his gavel on the table, announce this case over.

Me, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Gaby walked over to where Edward was sitting.

"Hey." I said timidly.

He smiled, "Hey guys, look, I'm really sorry for all of this."

"Its okay, we know you didn't mean it." Gaby said.

He thanked Gaby and turned to me, "Remember all those fun times we had at your house, Mitchie?" I nodded, "Well, I wish I could go back in time, and change what I did, so then maybe, we would be playing on the go carts right now." He said wistfully. "Maybe." I smiled. "You have go carts?!" Jason yelled. I laughed, "Yeah, my family is apparently REALLY wealthy." "Cool." Jason said. Gaby looked at him, "let's go get something to eat. Meet us at Subway, okay guys?" We all agreed, and Gaby said her goodbyes. Then Nate looked at Caitlyn and whispered, "I think we should let them be alone." Caitlyn nodded and followed Nate somewhere. Then I asked Shane if I could have some alone time with Edward, and Shane agreed, reassuring me it was okay with him.

"I know what you mean, about how you wish you could go back in time." I said.

He looked at me, confused, "You don't like Shane?"

"No, I do, its just…..well, I'm going to be recording with Connect Three, and then I'm going to record my own CD. Meaning, I'm going to be famous. I'm not sure I'm ready for all the screaming. I'm not sure I'm ready to go from un-popular nerd to famous recording artist. I mean, I'll never be able to go somewhere without someone screaming my name. but then again, I've always wanted this to happen……I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laid that all on you." I looked at the floor, mildly embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Don't worry 'bout it. I understand what you mean, though. Sure it will be hard at first, but you'll be living your dream. Don't you want to live your dream?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Then you should just go for it. So, you won't be able to go unrecognized, big deal. You'll be a role-model for girls everywhere. Trust me."

I smiled, "Thanks, Edward. You've definitely given me a lot to think about."

The Security butted in, saying it was time for Edward to go. We hugged, and said our goodbyes, before parting ways.

I met Shane out in the lobby, and we headed to subway, where the rest of the gang was.

_2 weeks later_

It had been two days since my album had been released, and it was already a big hit everywhere.

At the moment, I was preparing for the Connect Three concert, which I was opening for.

The lights dimmed and I stepped on stage.

The curtains began to rise, and I took deep breaths.

When the crowd saw me, they screamed.

"Welcome, San Francisco!" I yelled into the mike, "Are you ready for tonight? Good, because we're going to give you all we've got!" I screamed, which caused the crowd to scream even louder.

Then I took my place on center stage, and waited for my music to start.

_____________________________________________________________

**So…huh..huh……tell me what you think. There is one more part to this epilogue! And I can't wait to right it!**

**Please review peeps!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	23. Epilogue: Part Two

**Well, I thought I would go ahead and finish the epilogue, so that I could officially label this story finished.**

**Disclaimer: well, I only own Gaby, and my overactive imagination.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Mitchie's POV**

_10 years later_

Two years after I had opened for Connect Three, Shane had proposed. Another year later, I found out I was having a baby boy, who was to be named Evan. Twelve months later, I was expecting another, but this time a girl.

"Mommy! Evan won't give me back my Barbie doll!" five year old natalie yelled, jumping into my out-stretched arms.

I smiled, "He won't? well I'm going to have to talk to him, okay? Go see daddy."

Natalie smiled, and skipped off to Shane's office.

I scolded seven year old Evan, as I saw him trying to use a pocket knife to behead Natalie's Barbie doll. He apologized, and gave the doll back, much to his dismay. When I asked him where he got the pocket knife, he said that daddy had given him one, saying he had one when he was my age.

I walked into Shane's office, "Why did you give Evan a pocket knife?"

"Because, he asked for one, and I thought he was mature enough."

"One, you spoil him, two, guys don't mature till their fifties."

"What do you mean, fifties I'm mature!"  
"Sure."

"Speaking of pocket knifes, follow me."

I followed him out of his office, by the way, once he learned I was a mother, Shane retired from the music business, and became a sales rep for "Happy Smiles Car Rentals." It wasn't his favorite job, he didn't even need a job really, he had a bunch of money stashed away for retirement, but I still thought he needed to do something other than sit around and watch reruns of Oprah.

He lead me to the backyard, which he had insisted be turned into a Chinese garden, and pointed to a old looking tree.

"It's a tree…."

"Not just any tree. Look at it." he said.

I moved closer to it, and spotting something messily engraved into the tree. Focusing on the letters, I spelled out the words.

_Shane & Mitchie_

_Best_

_Friends_

_Forever_

My eyes began to water as I realized it was the old tree we had back at the orphanage.

I looked back at Shane, who slightly smiled, "how…" was the only word I could form.

"Well, they were closing the orphanage down, so I kind of bought the tree, and had it moved here. Did I mention that I kind of also bought the orphanage?"

"You what!"

"Look, now we can run the orphanage, and plus you know we have enough money to every orphanage in the united states."

I sighed, "But I don't know how to run an orphanage."

"Just think of it as a daycare for kids who don't have parents."

I smiled, "You're right. I'm glad you bought the orphanage."

_13 years later_

"Mrs. Grey!" Timmy, one of the boys in the orphanage yelled.

"Yes, Timmy."

"What were your parents like?" Timmy had never met his parents, just like mine, out of the blue dropped him off, the only thing was, he was an infant, so he remembers nothing.

"I don't remember them that well Timmy. Did you know that I lived here in the very orphanage?"

"Really?"

"Yes I did."

"Cool!" he said before skipping away.

I smiled, kids are so cute.

_The end (Again)_

_____________________________________________________________

**did you like it? please review!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**

**if you want me to do a sequel please let me know, and also give me some Ideas for the sequel, seeing as I don't have that much.**


	24. Sequel Update!

**Okay , well after some AMAZING reviews, I have decided to do a sequel.**

**It will be about evan and natalie growing up, and forming a band, but also about Mitchie and shane running the orphanage, and a very shocking someone who is out to ruin it completely.**

**So what do you think? If you have other ideas, please let me know.**


	25. SEQUEL IS NOW UP!

**THE FORGIVENESS IS A VIRTUE SEQUEL IS NOW UP!**

**It is called revenge is NOT a virtue! Check it out!**


End file.
